O som do amor
by May-Katara
Summary: Fanfic musical do casal Jean e Scott. Um romance com uma pitada de humor. Um enredo revelador e enigmático. Boa leitura.
1. O início

Ká: font color= #EE6363

May: font color=#9B30FF

Sindy: font color=#8B008B

Apresentação: font color=#8968CD

Bella: font color=#FF1493

Parágrafo:

Mony: font color=#CD6600

Myme:font color=#EE7942

Todas: font color=#8B0000

FIC "O SOM DO AMOR"

Nova York. Uma bela cidade. Se não a mais bonita dos EUA. Arranha céus por todos os lados, automóveis lotando as vias. Casas ajeitadas e aconchegantes, muitas eram verdadeiras mansões. Lanchonetes, bancos, lojas, escolas. Tudo se parcelava entre os enormes prédios. E ali se encontrava a nossa República para jovens. Uma simples casa, mas não pelo seu exagerado tamanho. Chamava-se [b]**Jott's fans**[/b]. Nela residiam garotas com a juventude a flor da pele, e muito compromissadas. Garotas com valores, com amor... e esperanças.

Que a saga comece.

**Sindy:** Olá, meninas... – apareceu ao abrir a porta, dando entrada na imensa sala da República, com livros em mãos e uma bolsa pendurada em seu ombro direito.

SINDY:

_Uma menina dedicada e de muito bem com a vida. Cursa Biologia na faculdade UFNY. Ama a banda __Sereias de Bayville__ e __X-band__. Apesar da pouca fama das duas, ela é fascinada por suas músicas. Acha o vocalista da última o tipo do homem perfeito._

**May:** Oi! Como foi a aula? – cumprimentei levantando-me em um pulo do sofá.

MAY:

Sou muito instável. Hora estou feliz, hora estou extrovertida, hora estou reservada. Mas minha personalidade se define como atenta e pacífica. Estou no Ensino Médio de uma escola perto de Jott's fans. Pretendo fazer duas faculdades de Design e mudar-me para o exterior após a graduação. Também amo Sereias de Bayville e X-band.

Pela escada prateada desceu outra garota, esta de cabelo louro escuro que findavam em grandes e formosos cachos.

**Ká:** Oi, Sindytcha! – disse empolgada ao tirar seu pé do último degrau e tocar o carpet cinza da sala.

KÁ:

Menina do tipo 'nunca estou triste'. Forte e determinada, deseja entrar na faculdade de Educação Física da mesma escola de Sindy. Conversar com ela é como se abrisse uma caixa de alegria, e de xingamentos à Emma Frost. Tem o mesmo gosto musical das outras.

**Sindy:** Ai... – suspirou - estou _**exausta**_! – desabafou com ar cansado.

**May:** Nem me fale... eu também não me agüento em _**pé**_! – joguei-me ao sofá bege de que acabara de sair.

**Ká:** Do que você está falando, não levantou sequer para pegar a pipoca! - riu

**May:** E você que estava deitada lá na cama até esta hora beijando o pôster do James Marsden? – encarei-a com um ar cômico.

**Sindy:** Ow! Você anda beijando o meu pôster do James? – disse à Karine com uma expressão zangada.

**Ká:** Hehehe... Eu peguei emprestado só por uns minutinhos... – disse envergonhada, como se quisesse escapar da situação. Ela me serrava com os olhos, mas eu sabia que era tudo brincadeira e que ela também tinha conhecimento disso.

**Sindy:** Que nada menina, fica preocupada não. – fez um movimento com sua mão, que representava informalidade. - Rsrsrs. Pode pegar quando quiser, menos quando eu estiver passando umas horas com ele. – Disse olhando para algum lugar que não conseguimos identificar. Ela parecia estar vendo algum Deus grego naquela direção. Nós três soltamos longas gargalhadas.

**May:** E falando na pipoca, eu disse que a Bella que faria! – o nosso trio olhou para trás, em direção da cozinha.

**Bella:** Falam de mim? – apareceu repentinamente na porta, a mesma direção em que olhávamos.

BELLA:

_Super amiga e companheira. Adora um bom humor, principalmente quando se é gozação de Emma Frost. Sempre está ouvindo X-Band, Sereias de Bayville e outras bandas._

**May:** Trouxe a pipoca? – disse faminta

**Bella:** Está estourando.

**Ká:** Ham... colocou tampa na panela desta vez, não é?

**Bella:** É... ahm... sim! Claro que coloquei... Eh... então tá, só um minutinho que eu vou ao banheiro. – eu, Sindy e Ká nos entreolhamos.

**Sindy:** Ela se esqueceu, não é?

**May:** É, obviamente. Até porque o banheiro fica do outro lado. – Apontei para o corredor, que certamente levava ao toalete. Após o meu comentário, nós rimos.

**Ká:** Então vamos ajudá-la!

Nós três nos atiramos para a cozinha, afim de ajudar a amiga.

A situação que encontramos foi de desorganização total. Bella e mais duas ajuntavam a pipoca que esparramou-se pelo chão.

**Myme:** Nem precisamos falar o que aconteceu, né? – parou o exercício e encarou as amigas com as mãos na cintura.

MYME:

_Astral 100%, 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana. Adora vasculhar os seus orkuts, tornando-a muito interneteira. Faz faculdade de Fonoaudiologia e vai juntamente à Sindy para a aula. Mais uma fã das duas bandas._

**Sindy: **Não, não. – Fez um movimento com a mão, que dava a entender despreocupação.

Quando todas as pipocas estavam devidamente em seus lugares, o nosso grupo foi se acomodar nas estufas dos sofás.

**Mony: **Ei, garotas, qual vai ser o filme?

MONY:

_Super engraçada. Está sempre se atualizando sobre as bandas preferidas – as mesmas de suas colegas. Também é uma internauta muito viciada._

**May: **_Licença para casar_! – fui a primeira a opinar.

**Sindy: **Vou com a May... – sorriu

**Ká: **Ahm... _Um amor para recordar_ é mais romântico! – deu a sugestão.

Mony revirou os DVDs, em busca de algum que lhe trouxesse interesse. Aos inúmeros trocados, ela pausou para observar um deles. As outras não pararam de tagarelar nomes de longas que pra elas seriam boas sugestões.

**Mony:** Ei, gente! Olhem, temos um DVD das _Sereias de Bayville_ _ao vivo em Port Angeles_! – ela diz empolgada.

**Bella:** Temos sim... Você não sabia? – pediu.

**Mony:** Ahm, eu não me lembro. – coçou a cabeça

**Myme:** Ah, mas mesmo assim vamos ver _Escolha perigosa_!

**Sindy:** Filme de terror eu assisto, _**não**_! – revelou.

**Myme:** Calma, Sindy. Só tem umas cenas de sangue, nada muito relevante. – disse irônica, fazendo todas soltarem risadas.

**Ká:** Ah, querem saber? Vamos ver _GLOBO_! – anunciou ao ter o controle remoto em mãos.

**May:** É mesmo... me digam: há quanto tempo nós não nos juntávamos assim para assistir algo? – indaguei. Ká passava canal por canal até encontrar o desejado.

**Bella:** Verdade... – o seu comentário foi interrompido ao som de uma propaganda.

_O Olimpic Fest anuncia: dia 13, preparem as guitarras e afinem as vozes, pois o __**Marsden Festival**__ vai começar!_

**Todas:** Uhul!

_As inscrições estão fechadas. Os candidatos serão: Jason Filips, [u]__Sereias de Bayville__[/u], Marx Choice, EVO 84, [u] __X-Band__[/u] e Hellfire's Club. Esperamos a sua presença!_

**Myme:** Ô! Com certeza estarei lá! – levantou os braços como se estivesse numa montanha russa.

**Bella:** É claro! Já é tradição da nossa República de ir ao festival _**todo**_ santo ano... – completou alegremente.

**Ká:** E principalmente este ano... QUE _**X-BAND**_ E _**SEREIAS**_ VÃO PARTICIPAAAARR! – a menina de olhos verdes levantou-se sobre o sofá e começou a pular.

**Todas:** Uhuuuullll! – Logo, eu e Mony seguimos o ato da amiga. Sindy arremeçou a mim uma almofada, afagando assim meus gritos e fazendo com que eu caísse.

**May:** Ei! – disse à Sindy com uma expressão brava.

**Sindy:** Hahahaha! Eu também quero pular. – se direcionou ao lugar do sofá em que eu estava e começou a pular também.

**Bella:** Pessoal... – fez uma tentativa em meio a tanta bagunça causada por nós. – Gente... por favor... – olhamos sérias para a nossa amiga. – Sentem-se. Eu preciso contar _**algo**_ à vocês.

**Ká:** Oh, Deus. Não diga-nos que a Sereia vocalista saiu da banda! – ela se referia à Jean Grey. A vocalista da banda Sereias de Bayville que era chamada carinhosamente por nós de Sereia vocalista.

**Bella:** Não, não... Não tem a ver com isso. – todas nós a escutávamos atentas.

**Mony:** Então, o que é?

**Bella** suspirou. E então completou: Meu nome não é Bella.

**Todas:** Hã?

**Myme:** Eu ouvi bem?

**Bella:** Claro que ouviu, Myme, até porque você é uma _**fonoaudióloga**_.

Eu levantei e gritei:

**May:** Então espero que não se chame _**Emma Frost**_!

Bella deu uma risadinha, mas logo a felicidade saiu de seu rosto.

**Bella:** Não é, não. Se fosse eu não estaria viva até agora. Já teria me enforcado há tempo. Rsrsrs.

Todas deram uma breve risada.

**Sindy:** Ai, menina. Deixa de enrolação! Fala logo, qual é o seu nome real?

**Bella:** É _**Ana**_. – o silencio predominou.

**Sindy:** _**Ana**_?

**Bella:** É.

**Myme:** Ana não era aquela sua melhor amiga de quem você nos falava?

**Bella:** Não. Quer dizer, sim. Ahm, sim e não. Nunca tive uma amiga chamada Ana. A não ser eu mesma. Eu inventei uma amiga, para vocês não desconfiarem de lerem em algum lugar a respeito de mim e verem o nome _**Ana**_ estampado.

**Ká:** Mas enfim, porquê se camuflou de _**Bella**_?

**Bella:** O meu ex-namorado era muito ciumento. Ele tinha ciúmes até de eu ficar com as minhas amigas. Tinha medo de que um dia eu virasse bi e o trocasse por uma delas. Rsrsrsrs. Sim, ele era psicopata. Kkkkk – revelou.

Todas nós rimos, e concordamos em ele ser um psicopata.

**Bella** continuou: Então eu coloquei este apelido, caso ele _**suspeitasse**_ de que eu estaria fazendo novas amizades.

**May:** Ele é doido.

**Mony:** Totalmente. – completou.

**Sindy:** Mas não fica triste, não. – acolheu.

**Ká:** É. A gente entende o motivo disso, "Ana". Rsrsrs.

**Bella:** Ain, que bom que entendem. Eu fico muito melhor com isso. – desabafou.

Então, a partir daquele dia, nós tentávamos nos acostumar com esse fato, a chamá-la de Ana. Porém, era uma tarefa difícil, pois já havia algum tempo que nos conhecíamos.

Os dias foram se passando, e algumas vezes escorregávamos e chamávamos-a de Bella. Mas uma hora findou-se este assunto, e nós nos víamos _**acostumadas**_.

Em um lugar distante de Nova York...

-: Ah, qualé! – falou ao entrar no compartimento. Deu um passo para trás, deixando a cabeça para fora da porta e gritou – JEAN! Essa privada entupiu de novo!

A ruiva correu até o local, e observou a situação.

Jean: Ah... – disse desanimada – E agora, Vamp?

Vampira: O jeito é parar o trambolho e pedir socorro pra algum marmanjo. - falou

Jean: É... – concordou – é o jeito.

Vampira dirigiu-se até o volante, e estacionou o automóvel no canto da estrada.

Jean: Kitty! – chamou – Vamos descer e procurar ajuda!

Kitty: To indo nessa! – disse indo a caminho.

As duas desceram de seu ônibus e olharam ao redor, afim de pedir por socorro. Porém a estrada estava desértica, e visivelmente, criaturas vivas ali eram somente elas.

Kitty: Ah! Esquece! – esta virou-se rapidamente para voltar ao interior do automóvel, porém Jean Grey segurou levemente seu braço, avistando um borrão que se aproximava.

Jean: Peraí! Olha lá! – exclamou

Kitty obedeceu e olhou para o mesmo lugar. Ambas levantaram os braços e balançaram-nos desesperadamente.

Era outro ônibus e tinha um nome estampado: X-band. Ele se aproximou e parou o seu deslocamento ao ver o pedido de ajuda das garotas.

Desceu primeiramente um belo rapaz com sotaque francês, que viera prestigiar as duas moças.

-: Olá, cherries. Posso saber o que fazem duas belas moças paradas em uma estrada?

Antes de responder, Vampira curiosa apareceu na porta e admirou-se ao olhar para o rapaz.

Nisso, desceu mais dois rapazes do ônibus que parou para prestar ajuda. Um usava óculos escuros e o outro tinha pouca altura, porém observava-se grande massa muscular em seus membros superiores.

-: Olá... – o rapaz de óculos aproximou-se observando a ruiva

Jean: Oi... – ficou perdida em pensamentos quando o viu

Kitty: Vocês poderiam nos ajudar? – perguntou ao trio – Nosso vaso sanitário entupiu

-: Eu posso ajudar, é só me mostrarem onde é. – respondeu o forte rapaz de apelido Fera.

Kitty: Ah, que bom! Venha, é por aqui. – guiou o ajudante para dentro do automóvel, enquanto os desacordados ficavam olhando-se ali.

-: Eh... ahm, prazer, [u]Scott Summers[/u]. – o rapaz estendeu a mão em direção à moça

Jean: [u]Jean Grey[/u]. – esta correspondeu ao cumprimento – O prazer é todo meu.

-: [i]Eh bien[/i]... – o jovem frânces iniciou uma conversa com a menina de mechas brancas que se encontrava na porta do ônibus. – eu poderia saber o nome da bela senhorita?

Vampira: Sou Vampira, mas me chama de [u]Vamp[/u]. – apresentou-se – E você?

-: Remy, mas pode me chamar de [u]Gambit[/u]. – com ar de sedução, ele curvou-se diante de Vampira e beijou-lhe as suas mãos contidas em luvas escuras.

Scott: O que fazem neste ônibus? – pediu à bela ruiva

Jean: Estamos à caminho de um show muito importante. – observou o automóvel dos prestativos viajantes e retornou o olhar ao rapaz – Vocês são uma banda?

Scott: Ahm, sim. E para a nossa coincidência, também estamos nos direcionando à uma apresentação em público.

Vamp: Muito bem, Gambit. O que cê faz da vida? – perguntou.

Gambit: Eu toco baixo na banda de [i]mes amis[/i].

Vamp: Baixo? – Vampira transpareceu em seu semblante o espanto – E-eu também! – gaguejou

Jean: Mas isso é ótimo! – pausou - Ou nem tanto... – mudou sua expressão - Vocês serão nossos concorrentes!

Scott: Se desistirem, nós não precisaremos disputar com vocês.

Jean: Há-há-há! – riu ironicamente - Boa tentativa, mas nossa banda não vai desistir tão fácil!

Scott: Vamos ganhar de qualquer jeito. – disse confiante

Jean: Isso é o que vamos ver! – falou zangada – Venha, Vamp. Deixe estes convencidos para trás. – a ruiva entrou no transportador e exigiu que o integrante que restava se retirasse.

Fera: Mas-

Jean: Mas nada! – brigou

Kitty: Ow, Jean! Cama aí! Ele tava nos ajudando! – defendeu

Jean: Tudo bem, tudo bem. – olhou para o jovem – Muito obrigada. Você foi muito gentil. - forçou um sorriso - Mas tá na hora de voltar pro seus amigos! – logo expulsou o músico, batendo a porta em sua cara.

Vamp: Pô, Jeannie! Eu sei que não sou muito educada, mas isso eram modos? – exigiu uma explicação

Jean: Pessoal, escutem: aqueles caras NÃO PRESTAM! – acusou

-: Posso saber qual foi o ocorrido? – uma forma feminina saiu do banheiro enrolada em um roupão

Kitty: A Jean acabou de chutar um cara que nos ajudou! – respondeu

Jean: Ororo, eles são nossos futuros concorrentes no festival! – alertou

Ororo, Kitty e Vamp: Concorrentes? – indagaram em um coro

Jean: Agora vocês me entendem, não?

Eh bien = Bem

Mes amis = meus amigos

As jovens se direcionaram ao banco de motorista e retomaram a viagem.

No lado de fora...

Gambit: Mas que senhorita estressada, não é mesmo? – comentou

Scott: É por que ela tem medo de nós, medo de perder. – riu discretamente

Um grande integrante apareceu na porta do ônibus masculino, aparentando sono.

-: O que eu perdi? - perguntou

Gambit: Três belas [i]filles[/i] precisavam de ajuda numa estrada deserta. Que oportunidade!

Fera: Bem, vamos esquecer este episódio. – o homem direcionou os amigos para dentro do veículo.

Filles = moças

No dia seguinte, na República Jott fans...

Bocejei. Abri os olhos lentamente e tentei me adaptar com o clarão do quarto. "Já havia amanhecido", conclui. Retirei as cobertas de cima de mim e sentei-me na beira da cama. Estava com um pijama longo, pois os ventos externos traziam frio à nossa pele. A janela que dividia a minha cama da cama de Ká permitia que muita luz acessasse o lugar, e as cortinas brancas intensificavam a claridade. Calcei minhas pantufas e dirigi-me à porta. Antes de abrir, mirei meus olhos para Karine, minha companheira de quarto – já que os cômodos da República eram divididos por idade, e nós éramos as mais novas. Ela estava ainda dormindo, e decidi acordá-la.

**May:** Ká... – não obtive resposta. – Káá!

**Ká:** Hm?

**May:** Acorda, vai. Se não quiser que eu coloque a voz da Emma Frost pra tocar. – ameacei.

Em um pulo, Ká já estava de pé.

**Ká:** Prontinho! Sem voz de Ecca Bitch Bost nenhuma!

Pensei comigo mesma: "Isso sempre funciona! Rsrssrrs"

**May:** Anda, temos que fazer panquecas para o café da manhã. – avisei.

**Ká:** Certo. – Eu estava abrindo a porta, quando fui interrompida. – Ahnn... Você não vai trocar de roupa? – Olhei com um ar curioso para ela.

**May:** Até parece que você não me conhece! Eu fico de pijama a manhã inteira, só troco pra ir à escola! – respondi.

**Ká:** É, mas você só troca por causa daquele dia em que se esqueceu e foi pra escola do jeito que acordou. – retrucou.

**May:** Hehehe. Aquilo foi legal. – cocei a cabeça – Todos perguntaram-me se eles haviam se esquecido que era noite do pijama... – demos risadas.

**Ká:** Sem esquecer da advertência que você ganhou. – Ká soltou uma boa gargalhada, acompanhada da um riso discreto meu.

**May: **É mesmo... [b][i]_**essa[/b][/i]**_ é a pior parte. – rimos um pouco - Mas então, tô te esperando lá!

**Ká: **Tá certo... – concordou.

Sumi através da porta e atravessei o corredor em direção à cozinha. Passei pela sala, mas antes disso dei uma olhada pela janela com o intuito de ver a situação atual do dia. O sol atravessava os vidros como no meu quarto, e a claridade natural era suficiente para iluminar todo o cômodo.

Lembrei-me de ir ao banheiro lavar meu rosto, como é de costume. Então, fui em direção de algum.

Monick adentrou a cozinha decidida. Abriu uma pequena porta inferior do armário e escolheu, com rapidez, a caixa de sucrilhos de chocolate. Em uma vasilha laranja, despejou uma quantidade do cereal e sacou a caixa de leite na geladeira para completar sua refeição. Com cuidado, virou-a para dentro do pote, mas sua mão pulou junto ao seu coração ao ouvir o chamado de Sindy:

**Sindy:** [b][i]_**Consegui![/b][/i]**_ – gritou com empolgação. Ela vinha de um cômodo perto da cozinha.

**Mony:** Oh, Sinthia! – exclamou. – Você quer acabar comigo? – largou o leite sobre o que fora derramado. Levou a mão até seu coração para recuperar-se do susto. Sindy apareceu no mesmo cômodo ao detectar a presença da amiga. Segurava alguns pequenos papeis na mão e estava radiando felicidade – Mony não entendeu o porquê.

**Sindy:** Eu consegui, Mony! [b][i]_**Consegui![/b][/i]**_ – repetiu exaltada.

**Mony:** Conseguiu o quê, amiga? – perguntou com a curiosidade dominando seu coração ofegante.

**Sindy:** Os ingressos para o [b][i]_**Marsden Festival[/i][/b]**_! – revelou. Monick arregalou os olhos com a frase da colega.

**Mony:** Ma-Marsden Festival? – gaguejou a garota.

**Sindy:** Sim, menina. [b][i]Marsden Festival[/b][/i]_**!**_ – aproximaram-se as duas e pularam como crianças, rindo e soltando alguns sons não identificados, mas que eram compreendidos pela alegria.

Passados alguns segundos, elas pararam com a folia e Sindy levou o seu dedo até a boca, em sinal de silêncio.

**Sindy:** Shhh... Não vamos fazer bagunça, não quero acordá-las desta maneira, mas sim, de outra forma. – um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto da jovem.

May: Ei... – susurrei, fazendo com que ambas tomassem um susto.

Sindy: Ah, droga! Não era pra você estará acordada... – lamentou

May: E por quê não?

Mony: Porque queremos acordar as meninas com muita festa pra dar uma ótima notícia! – respondeu empolgada

May: Que notícia é essa? – levei minhas mãos até minha cintura

Sindy: Olha o que tenho aqui... – deixou à mostra os ingressos para o festival

May: Oh... My... Bieber! – disse incrédula – Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! – corri até elas, e Sindy me deu um dos papéis.

Mony: Inacreditável, não? – falou vendo a minha euforia

May: Quando vai ser? – indaguei saltitante

Sindy: Sábado!

Mony: Vou pegar minha vuvuzela, hehehehe. – anunciou Mony, que correu até seu quarto deixando-nos ali com olhos brilhantes.

Depois de alguns minutos, Mony volta com seu acessório e decidimos entrar em ação.

Adentramos o quarto de Ana e Myme silenciosamente, e então provocamos uma enorme bagunça. Mony assoprou alto a vuvuzela, enquanto eu e Sindy pulamos sobre as dorminhocas.

Myme: AAAA – gritou – Sai daqui sapo gigante! – falou ao mesmo tempo que acordava. Olhamos curiosas para ela, e então soltamos as maiores gargalhadas.

May: Como é que é? – comecei – Sapo gigante? HAHAHAHA – caçoei

Myme: Ah, é que eu tava sendo perseguida por um sapo no meu sonho.

Mony: Gigante... – completou

Sindy: Meniiiinas, que resenha! – riu

Ouve-se o ranger da porta, e Ká aparece nela.

Ká: O que tá havendo aqui, girls? – pediu

Sindy: Ai, amiga. Chegou na hora certa! Vem cá!

Ana: Tudo bem, vocês nos pegaram, mas eu quero voltar a dormir agora...

Mony: Voltar a dormir? Nunca! – comentou como se fosse o fim do mundo – Temos boas novas à contar.

May: Bota boa nessas novas, hein! HSIAHAUASUASI

Sindy: Pois é... – balançou os tickets, exaltando-os

Ana: Que isso? – Ana e Myme levantaram de suas camas para findar a curiosidade.

Mony: Lembra que a gente tava vendo a propaganda do Marsden festival ontem na TV? –Ana, Ká e Myme levaram a mão à boca – Então... tá aqui – apontou para os ingressos.

Ká: Tem quantos? Tem quantos? – disse radiante

Sindy: Calma, menina. – consolou Karine - Comprei seis, um pra cada uma, né!

Ana: Que sonho! _ Eu não posso estar acordada! Isso é uma coisa irreal! – disse atordoada

May: Posso te beliscar? – aproximei-me dela.

Ana: Eh, não? õó

May: Então você não pode saber se está sonhando ou não... – dei de ombros

Nós rimos um pouco, e então Sinthia distribuiu os ingressos entre nós. Após o feito, voltamos a fazer nossas tarefas matinais.

Nas estradas...

Gambit: Ô Peter, você poderia fazer-me um café? – mirou para seu alto colega de viagem

Peter: É claro, amigo. – este levantou da poltrona e dirigiu-se até a cafeteira, dando início ao pedido

Scott: Gambit poderia muito bem preparar-lhe este café, e não explorar mais as pessoas de boa vontade – disse o vocalista que se encontrava dirigindo o veículo da banda.

Fera, sentado ao lado de Gambit, abaixou seus óculos juntamente com o jornal que estava lendo para comentar:

Fera: Quando falam de boa vontade lembro-me do que ocorreu ontem conosco. Ou mais precisamente, comigo.

Scott: Fera, não ligue para aquelas impostoras, elas não vão chegar tão longe no festival.

Peter: Vocês não me contaram quem eram elas. – o forte rapaz retirou a xícara de café feita recentemente e encaminhou-a até Gambit, sentando ao lado de Fera.

Gambit: Eram belas senhoritas. E se eu fosse um dos juízes, elas seriam as vencedoras. – comentou encantado

Scott virou-se bruscamente para o amigo, e revelava uma expressão muito zangada por trás de seus óculos.

Scott: Elas são garotas mimadas! E não passam disso!

Fera: Garotas mimadas que tocam rock. Se elas fossem realmente mimadas, será que estariam dirigindo aquele ônibus sozinhas, e viajando para uma gigantesca cidade sem papais e mamães? – moralizou – Summers, ás vezes você subestima muito as coisas de que tem medo. – finalizou

Scott: O que? – exaltou – Não... você só pode estar brincando! Eu subestimo as coisas quando eu as conheço.

Fera: Ou que quer conhecer. – mumurrou

Peter: Vocês não acham melhor Scott dirigir atento às estradas ao invés de discutir com a gente aqui atrás? – sugestionou

Scott: Certo, Peter. Certo.

Em outra estrada de NY...

Ororo: Kitty, empresta-me teu secador de cabelo? O meu queimou. – pediu o empréstimo à amiga, apoiada na porta e segurando seu aparelho danificado

Kitty: Claro, Ororo. – obteve em mãos o secador e entregou à morena de cabelos brancos.

Ororo conectou-o na tomada e começou a secar seus cabelos molhados.

Ororo: Mas eu fiquei curiosa com essa da Jean brigar com aqueles rapazes.

KItty: Tá pra nascer alguém que entenda aquela ruiva.

Era noite. Os dois ônibus estavam estacionados, em lugares distantes.

No ônibus Sereias de Bayville...

Jean dormia com tranquilidade. De repente, imagens apareceram em sua mente.

Trecho de The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face – Leona Lewis

[i]A primeira vez que eu vi seu rosto[/i]  
[i]Eu pensei que o sol nascia em seus olhos[/i]  
[i]E a lua e as estrelas foram os presentes que você deu[/i]  
[i]Para a escuridão e os céus vazios[/i]

Jean acordou atordoada, e esfregou seus olhos.  
**Jean:** Tá bem. Agora sim estou delirando.

A um dia do festival, na república...

Myme estava consultando seu correio eletrônico, como de costume.

Ao entrar, um e-mail chama a sua atenção.

Myme, com a notícia, fica boquiaberta e desliga apressadamente o computador.

À noite...

Todas nós estávamos reunidas na cozinha, preparando a mesa para a janta.

Sindy fazia suco de maracujá; Bella depositava pratos sobre a mesa; Ká encarregava-se de dispor copos; Myme procurava talheres e eu e Mony observávamos o trabalho das amigas.

Myme terminou de espalhar os talheres, e encarou-me do outro lado da mesa.

Myme: O que está fazendo? – pediu chateada

May: Eu? – olhei para ela e vi a confirmação – Estou ajeitando-os. – expliquei

Myme: Mas não precisa. – retrucou

May: Esqueceu que tenho T.O.C.? – lembrei – Se tiver algum garfo fora de lugar eu nego-me a comer.

Sindy: Então não coma, May. – intrometeu-se – Sobra mais pizza pra gente! – riu junto com as outras

May: Hm... Pensando bem, eu não negaria comida por causa disso... – reformulei

Bella: Suco do que, Sindy? – dirigiu-se à Sinthia

Sindy: Maracujá.

Mony: Pra gente dormir bastante e guardar energias para amanhã. – comentou

Ká: Com certeza! – deu um soco no ar

*dim dom*

Ouve-se a campainha.

Ká: Opa! As nossas convidadas chegaram. – correu para a porta

Myme e May: Convidadas?

Mony, Sindy e Bella: Que convidadas? – indagaram.

Ká voltou com duas caixas em mãos.

Ká: As PIZZAS! – respondeu caminhando até a mesa

Mony levantou a tampa de uma das caixas e todas assobiaram ao sentir o aroma da refeição.

Bella: Meninas, atacaaaaaar! – comandou

Todas nós, sem impedimento, nos sentamos e servimos nossos pratos.

Após a janta, dividimos as tarefas de organização da cozinha e fomos para a sala.

Já devidamente vestidas para domir, ligamos a TV e assistimos atentas.

Sindy: Poxa, Myme. – quebrou a concentração das garotas – Então você voltará para sua cidade natal?

Myme: Sim... minha família precisa de mim numa hora difícil como essa.

Ká: Sinto muito, amiga. – lamentou

May: Nós também. – consolei

Sindy: Você é muito apegada ao seu vô? – pediu

Myme: Apegada? Ele me ensinou a ler antes da escola. – mencionou entristecida

Bella: Mas não fica assim. Ele melhora.

Myme: Eu espero, Bella. Eu espero.

Ká: Tenha fé. – apoiou

Myme: Obrigada.

Desligamos a TV e começamos a sair da sala, com o clima depressivo. Então Ká gritou levando os braços aos céus:

Ká: Ah, gente. Não vamos ficar assim! AMANHÃ É O FESTIVAL! \o/

Sindy: Bem falado, amiga!

Bella: É verdade! Não vamos ficar tristes... – nos reuniu em uma roda e nos entrelaçamos, pulando e gritando alegremente

Todas: República Jott fans! – gritamos e nos separamos, ainda com euforia.

No dia seguinte...

Ana levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro. Encheu suas mãos de água na pia, e abaixou-se para molhar seu rosto. Secou-se com a toalha e deu início ao escovar dos dentes. Enquanto isso, Sindy já estava de pé fritando seus hambúrgueres. Ká, no corredor, pulou para todos os lados cantando: "Hoje vai ser uma feeeestaa, bolo, guaraná, muito doce pra vocêêê! É o seu aniversáárioo...". Myme levantou correndo e foi em direção da cantoria.

Myme: Pááára de cantar XUXA! – reclamou

Ká ficou paralisada imediatamente.

Myme: Você sabe que eu ODEIO a Xuxa! – disse paranóica – E ainda mais – continuou -, ninguém está de aniversário hoje!

Ká: Eu sei, mas hoje é um dia especial! – justificou - Que parte do "Hoje vai ser uma festa" você não entendeu? u.u

Myme suspirou.

Myme: Tá, vá ser feliz cantarolando por aí... mas me promete que não canta mais Xuxa?

Ká: Prometo – beijou seus dois indicadores

Myme: Bom mesmo... – esta voltou para seu quarto e começou a arrumar-se.

Ká: "Super fantástico, o balão mágico, o mundo fica bem mais divertido. Super fantástico..." – continuou a pular e cantar pela casa

Em um lugar longe dali...  
**-:** É hoje, Emma.  
**Emma:** Sim... – abriu um sorriso maligno em seu rosto de borracha  
Uma silhueta masculina apareceu e juntou-se ao sofá branco em que já estavam duas pessoas.  
**-:** Eu tenho certeza que vamos conseguir. Não é mesmo, Selene?  
**Selene:** E só agora que pensa assim, Donald? – retrucou  
**Donald:** Claro que não, minha Rainha. – pegou uma taça e serviu-a de champagne que encontrava-se ao seu lado. – Aceita uma, Shaw? – este último pega a taça oferecida  
**Shaw:** Hoje o mundo saberá quem é a Hellfire Club.

Nos ônibus de turnê masculina...

Todos se encontravam tomando o café da manhã no compartimento da cozinha.

Fera: Chegou o dia, irmãos. – comentou

Scott: O dia em que massacramos aquelas garotas! – deu murro na mesa

Peter: Opa, peraí, Scott. Você não tá pensando em... – deu uma pausa

Scott: Trapacear? – gargalhou – E desde quando precisamos trapacear para vencer?

Fera: Bom, Scott. Muito bom que não queira trapacear. Isso não é de nosso costume. – apoiou

Gambit: Vamos ensaiar mais um pouco, les garçons? – sugeriu

Peter: Acho ótimo, Remy.

Terminado a refeição, os quatro integrantes dirigiram-se aos seus intrumentos e começaram um ensaio.

Les garçons = rapazes

À meia hora do show... Na república...

May: Sindyeeeee! Cadê meu lápis de ooooolhooo! – gritei desesperada, com ansiedade para o show.

Sindy: Tá aquieee! – gritou do banheiro

Fui até ela e peguei meu acessório.

Mony: Alguém tem um bolerinho pra me emprestar?

Ana: Mony, vem cá que eu te empresto. – chamou

Mony obedeceu, e então Ana mostrou a sua coleção de roupas.

Mony: Oh, meu Deus! Que roupas lindas! E quanta! – disse surpresa – Ahm... eu... posso usar este? - apontou para um bolerinho listrado com botões dourados.

Ana: Mas é claro! – pegou a peça e entregou à sua amiga – Faça bom proveito!

Mony: Obrigada! – saiu em chamas

Myme: Já estou pronta. E vocês? - perguntou

May: Eu também! – fui em direção à ela e parei ao seu lado.

Sindy: Quase terminando! – gritou do banheiro

Myme: Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco. – contou as amigas, apontando para cada uma – Eh... estamos só em cinco. Falta uma, não é mesmo?

May: A Ká! – corri apressada para meu quarto, na qual era o dela também. Abri a porta rapidamente – Você tá aí? – encontrei-a na frente do espelho segurando uma peça de roupa, enquanto outras várias estavam jogadas sobre sua cama.

Ká: Com qual eu vou: esta – levantou uma delicada blusa bege – ou esta? – mostrou-me uma regata verde-escuro com alguns desenhos dourados.

May: VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SE VESTIU? – gritei

Ká: Ai, me ajuda. Estou muito indecisa! – pediu socorro

Corri até ela e observei seu guarda-roupa.

Após um momento de reflexão, escolhi o look perfeito.

Todas prontas para o festival. Saímos de casa, e sinalizamos com a mão para dois táxis.

Entramos neles e seguimos viagem.

Chegamos a um lugar aberto, e olhamos para um dos seguranças que estavam posicionados a frente da grade de divisão do evento.

Mony: Ei, o senhor pode nos informar com quem deixamos nossos ingressos?

O homem apontou com o dedo para alguns metros dali e explicou que lá era o ponto de entrada. Agradecemos e fizemos tal como ele falou.

Na entrada havia mais seguranças – o evento disponibilizava muita segurança – e dois homens com blusas laranjas. Eles escoltavam o pequeno portão que dava acesso ao festival.

Entregamos nossos tickets e adentramos excitantes no local.

O cenário era perfeito para a ocasião. Luzes coloridas, movimentando-se para todos os lugares. Era incapaz de enxergar algo além delas, naquela imensa escuridão.

No camarim da banda Sereias de Bayville...

Ororo: Jean, amiga. Estou tão nervosa! – desabafou em frente de Jean Grey.

Jean suspirou.

Jean: Eu também. Vamos torcer para que tudo dê certo.

Kitty: Ai! – gritou ao encostar o dedo no baby liss.

Vamp: Cuidado aí, Kitty! – avisou enquanto espalhava a maquiagem em sua pele.

Kitty: Valeu, vou me cuidar.

Ororo desprendeu suas mãos da amiga e sentou em uma das cadeiras que estavam à frente do espelho. Girou sua cadeira contra o balcão que continha todos os acessórios para encarar a vocalista.

Ororo: E a outra banda? – começou – Parou com a cisma de vencê-la?

Jean olhou estreitamente para Ororo.

Jean: Não é cisma! Eles nos desafiaram, e a gente-

Ororo: E vocês caíram na deles. – interrompeu a integrante – Aliás, vocês não. Você. – apontou para Jean.

Jean ficou sem fala, mas com expressão brava.

Kitty: Ai! – levou seu dedo queimado à boca – Esse baby liss não vai com a minha cara. – colocou o baby liss a nível de seu rosto, e olhou zangada.

Vamp: Você é muito apurada, garota. – disse levantando-se de sua cadeira, com sua preparação finalizada.

Kitty: É a ansiedade. Afinal, é nosso primeiro festival de verdade.

Vamp: Os instrumentos estão afinados?

Jean: Todos.

Vamp: Ótimo. Vocês já estão prontas?

Ororo: Nós duas pelo menos sim. – sinalizou com a cabeça para olharmos Kitty.

Kitty: Aiai! – reclamou – Cansei! Desisto desse troço!

Vampira riu e tirou o baby liss das mãos de sua amiga.

Vamp: Chega. Vamo lá arrebentar o palco! – disse empolgada

Ororo: Não literalmente né?

Vamp: Oh, não. Claro que não.

No camarim de X-Band...

Scott: Fera, como tá a guitarra?

Fera: No ponto! – respondeu

Scott: Beleza. Bom, pessoal. A gente ensaiou muito pra isso, então, vamos fazer o nosso possível e até o impossível!

Peter: Acho que o possível já está bom.

Gambit: Você se contenta com muito pouco, [i]mon ami[/i]. O impossível vale mais a pena.

Fera: Boa sorte, rapazes.

Todos: Igualmente.

No camarim de Hellfire Club...

Emma estava sentada.

Emma: Até que este lugar é confortável.

Donald: Nada que se compare com seu nível, minha Rainha.

Emma: Sai daqui, seu imprestável. – Donald retornou ao outro canto da sala.

Selene: Vamos arrazar aquelas bandas imundas.

Shaw: Eles irão aprender o que é rock. – formou em seu rosto um olhar maligno.

Selene: Donald, sirva-me uma taça. – ordenou

Donald Pierce levantou-se e apressadamente completou uma taça com champagne. Entregou-a à Rainha Negra da banda.

Todos ali escutaram uma voz.

Donald: Acho que o show vai começar. – avisou

Emma: Não somos surdos, Donald. – a loira evitou olhá-lo, como sinal de desprezo.

Na platéia...

Nós estávamos entre o grande aglomerado de pessoas - jovens, adultos e até uma velhinha com camiseta do Nirvana - que ia asssistir ao festival.

Ká: Ai, meu Deus... Quando esse festival começa? - olhou para as amigas

Antes que pudéssemos responder, um homem subiu ao palco e deu início ao festival.

Homem: Olá galeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

O público ajitou-se.

Homem: Estão preparados para o Marsden Festival?

Mais uma vez o volume dos gritos aumentou.

Homem: Então vamos começar mais uma edição! Apresentando primeiramente a banda Hevo 84!

Plateia: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Uhull! Yeah! AAAAA!

A primeira apresentação foi muito empolgante. Nós estávamos com os nervos a flor da pele para receber nossas bandas favoritas. Com a platéia gritando exageradamente, o show seguiu para a próxima banda. E adivinha? Era a vez das Sereias de Bayville!

http:/www./audio/-roWMAZN/KSM_-_I_Want_YouTo_Want_

(não é para baixar, é só pra deixar tocar)

Azul = música

Eu quero que você me queira  
Eu preciso que você precise de mim  
Eu adoraria que você me amasse  
Eu estou implorando para você implorar por mim

Gritamos muito, muito mesmo, ao vê-las. Como queríamos ser elas! Belas, jovens e talentosas!

Eu quero que você me queira  
Eu preciso que você precise de mim  
Eu adoraria que você me amasse

Jean cantava com toda a sua vivacidade. Era um momento ótimo!

Eu vou lustrar os meus velhos sapatos marrons,  
Vou colocar uma camisa novinha  
Eu chegarei em casa mais cedo do trabalho,  
Se você disser que me ama

Elas deram um show em qualquer banda que passasse por ali.

Eu quero que você me queira  
Eu preciso que você precise de mim  
Eu adoraria que você me amasse  
Eu estou implorando para você implorar por mim

A apresentação das garotas acabou. Mas valeu até o último segundo. Estávamos tão realizadas! O homem retornou ao palco.

Homem: Apresentando as integrantes:

Jean Grey, vocalista.

./2214/2086290972_

Vamp, baixista.

./2654/3920576007_

Ororo, guitarrista.

.

Kitty, baterista.

.

Elas despediram-se e fizeram a sua saída.

Nos bastidores...

Kitty: Ai meu Deus! Nós arrazamos!

Jean: Yeah! – elas se abraçaram, e após o feito, retornaram para o camarim.

Mais algumas bandas tocaram no festival, e então X-band foi chamada para fazer sua apresentação.

Eles entraram confiantes, acenando para o público – Sindy quase foi ao chão. Bastou alguns segundos para todos estarem em seus devidos lugares e a música começar.

/bvcQv

Myme pulou muito para exibir sua camiseta da banda, e ele disse ter visto Scott Summers piscar para ela – Sindy tentou matá-la por isso.

Depois de toda a nossa euforia com a aparição dos garotos, o apresentador anunciou outras bandas das quais nós não gravamos o nome.

Nos bastidores, Emma observava a apresentação. Ela fixou seu olhar no vocalista da X-band: Scott. Olhou-o de cima a baixo com interesse. E concluiu que era a melhor conquista a ser feita.

Então, como em toda banda do festival, o apresentador revelou o nome e o instrumento de cada um presente no palco:

Scott Summers, vocalista.

Fera, guitarrista.

Gambit, baixista.

Peter Rasputin, baterista.

Sindy: Gente... – todas nós olhamos pra ela – eu acho que vou chorar...

Todas: Por quê?

Sindy: Por que... por que... – pausou - O SCOTT É TÃO LINDO!

Rimos muito do comentário, e quando uma lágrima escorreu do rosto de Sindy, todas nos juntamos em um abraço coletivo.

Aquela noite estava sendo magnífica, para todas nós. Estávamos reunidas, vendo um show das nossas bandas preferidas. Aquilo sim era um sonho. Isso durou até ali, pois o pior estava por vir...

Por último foi uma banda miserável. Chamava-se Helfire's Club. Pareciam mais duas dançarinas de cabaré e dois mafiosos no palco do que uma banda de rock. Um casal de loiros vestia roupas requintadas brancas, e o outro casal, pretas. A vocalista tinha uma cara de "eu estou aqui só para ganhar essa joça, e não para dar o prazer de ouvir nossa música à vocês".

A outra mulher do grupo tinha cabelos escuros e era backin vocal. O loiro estava na bateria, e o moreno – que parecia ter idade para ser pai de muitos de nós – tocava baixo.

Quando aquela loira que comprava Cor&Tom na farmácia começou a cantar, uma forte vontade de largar o show nos dominou. Concordamos então, que queríamos ver as colocações no final do show, e que para isso, agüentaríamos a voz de taquara rachada daquela siliconada – sim, os peitos dela pareciam saltar da pequena peça de roupa que a cobria, e só por isso que os homens não largaram o festival naquele momento.

Ká, decidida, retirou o sapato de seu pé e atirou-o em direção da cantora. Porém esta se moveu e o sapato não lhe atingiu as pernas, como o esperado.

Alguns idiotas pulavam com a música, outros – como nós -, ficavam olhando seriamente a apresentação. Odiamos aquela banda. Definitivamente e ardentemente. Os integrantes não passavam descontração à nos, mas sim, desprezo. E isso foi determinante na nossa conclusão do perfil da banda.

http:/www./audio/UNBYFPDw/Paramore_-_

(imaginem que a voz da Hayley Williams seja irritante, mesmo sendo impossível...)

Aqueles 3 minutos pareceram uma eternidade. A música finalmente acabou, e o apresentador deu início ás citações dos nomes.

Mony e Myme trataram de guardar o nome da vocalista para depois participar em uma comunidade do Orkut com o nome: Nós odiamos Helllfire's Club – e que futuramente o resto de nós também faria parte.

O jovem então começou:

Emma Frost, vocalista.

Selene, backin vocal.

Sebastian Shaw, baixista.

Donald Pierce, baterista.

Então chegou o tão esperado momento: a revelação dos resultados.

Cada jurado colocou seus votos dentro de um envelope azul e entregou-o ao apresentador. Este, silenciosamente, dirigiu-se ao centro do palco e fez suspense ao abrir o primeiro envelope.

Homem: E o terceiro lugar vai para...

Lentamente ele deixou amostra o papel que continha os ocupantes da terceira colocação. E subitamente, ele acabou com toda a tensão, puxando totalmente o papel e revelando:

Homem: HELLFIRE'S CLUB!

A platéia agitou. E a pergunta pairou no ar: Para quem é o segundo e o primeiro lugar?

Sindy: No creio... – esta ficou pasma com a revelação, e Ká levou a mão à boca.

Ká: Ah... mas pode deixar... Essa bandinha não vai durar muito – ameaçou com uma expressão zangada.

Nos bastidores, Emma derruba propositalmente a taça de champagne, em sinal de protesto.

Emma: O quê? Não podemos ficar em [b][i]terceiro[/b][/i]!

Donald: Acalme-se, Emma. – aproximou-se dela

Emma: Eu não sou uma fera para ser domada, Donald! – o baterista corou

Selene: Eu não entendo... Tínhamos tudo pra sermos os primeiros!

Shaw: Sim, Selene. Mas esqueceu que tínhamos adversários poderosos? - todos o encararam.

Quando o apresentador aparentou revelar a próximacolocação, nos pegou de surpresa ao contar algo que nunca havia acontecido em qualquer edição do Marsden Festival: um empate.

Homem: Tivemos um empate entre duas bandas. Logo, temos que desempatar e decidir o dono do primeiro lugar! – e novamente a platéia reagiu. – Convoco ao palco as bandas: Sereias de Bayville e X-band! – agora a agitação da platéia foi mais intensa e nosso grupo festejou com muita euforia.

Mony: É claro! – começou – Isso era algo muito previsível!

Ana: As duas bandas são as melhores! Elas vão levar a melhor! – riu emocionada

No camarim de Hellfire's Club...

Selene: Emma, você está muito quieta.

Emma: E como você quer que eu fique? Ficamos em terceiro lugar! TERCEIRO! – gritou

Selene: Você não me entendeu, querida. – falou fixamente nos seus olhos, e Emma que até então a evitava, encarou-a após o comentário. – Você sempre faz algo quando é injustiçada. – observando a expressão rude que se formava no rosto da Rainha Branca, terminou satisfeita – Agora sim, você me entendeu. – e então a loira saiu do camarim.

No palco...

Sereias de Bayville e X-Band entraram no palco quase que ao mesmo tempo. Trocaram olhares metralhados até se posicionarem para começar o duelo.

http:/www./audio/ifs-RVc6/Camp_Rock_Soundtrack_-_06_

No início da música, Fera deu um passo a frente e fez a sua parte. Tocou um solo impecável, o que deixou muitos de boquiaberta.

Logo depois Jean começou a cantar. "Que voz linda!", todos pensavam. Então Scott completou o dueto. Não perdeu a afinação em nenhum momento. E para finalizar, Ororo assumiu a música. Começou o mesmo solo, porém o som foi completamente diferente. Os acordes pareciam desregulados e totalmente fora do tom da música. Isso provocou um profundo choque em Ororo, que saiu do palco arrazada. A música continuou, e vendo a situação da amiga, Jean negou-se a cantar. Seguiu imediatamente a guitarrista, deixando tudo e todos para trás. Scott então finalizou a apresentação, recebendo imensos aplausos do público. A vitória estava certa.

Não foi somente Ororo que entrou em choque. Nós também.

May: O que... o que houve?

Ana levou as mãos ao rosto, suas palavras saindo entre seus dedos.

Ana: Eu não acredito... não acredito...

Mony abraçou Ká. O sofrimento em nossos rostos era visível.

Myme vendo a situação, consolou:

Myme: Gente... calma aí. Vejam pelo lado bom: X-band vai ficar em primeiro lugar!

Sindy: Sim... mas eles não deram o vexame que as Sereias deram. Oh... que humilhante!

Ká: Tem algo de errado nisso. – falou entre os choros. Nesse instante todas paramos para encará-la, liberando alguns soluços.

May: É verdade... – falei balançando a cabeça positivamente

Ká: Na primeira apresentação, elas estavam tocando maravilhosamente bem...

Ana: Agora, a guitarra estava desafinada. – continuou – Suspeito?

Myme: Muito suspeito... – ficamos olhando para o além com uma expressão incerta...

Dentro dos bastidores...

Jean diminuiu a velocidade de seus passos ao ver sua amiga sentada em um canto.

Ororo: Foi tudo por água abaixo...

Jean dirigiu-se para perto de Ororo, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ororo: Por minha culpa.

Jean: Nunca! Você tocou exatamente como tínhamos ensaiado, o problema era a guitarra.

Ororo: Mas quem é a dona da guitarra? Eu! – exclamou – É culpa minha por ela estar desafinada.

Jean: Desafinada? SABOTADA! – Ororo olhou para a ruiva

Ororo: Você acredita que alguém-

Jean: Eu tenho certeza! – afirmou – Um instrumento não se desafina sozinho, e por que a gente inventaria de desafinar justo à essa altura do campeonato?

Ororo: Você tem razão. – levantou-se – Mas agora não importa mais, perdemos o primeiro lugar. – Jean levantou-se também, e as duas se abraçaram.

No palco...

Homem: Bem, isso acontece não é? Mas vamos ao que interessa. –este segurava o envelope que continha a segunda colocação – E o segundo lugar vai para... – retirou a folha – Sereias de Bayville! – o publico remexeu-se com a revelação

Homem: E em primeiro lugar... acho que já está bem claro... – abriu o outro envelope e mostrou – X-BAND!

Nessa hora, o público fez muito mais barulho. Eram aplausos, gritos, pulos, tudo formando uma enorme baderna. Nós ficamos um pouco mais felizes com o final do show. Mas não conseguíamos esquecer o episódio anterior.

Scott e os integrantes entraram no palco eufóricos para pegar o prêmio que eles tanto sonhavam. O apresentador entregou a eles o troféu que tinha uma guitarra esculpida, junto com o nome do festival, o dia, e a colocação. Eles a beijaram, com a felicidade transparecendo em seus rostos.

Homem: Além de ganharem o troféu... as três bandas classificadas vão concorrer na regional! – a platéia estremeceu - A regional é uma competição que reuni as melhores bandas dos Estados Unidos. É uma responsabilidade e tanto, hein!

E assim foi o desfecho do festival. Três coisas nos consolavam. Primeira. Hellfire's Club não levou a melhor. Segunda. X-Band foi a banda vencedora. E terceira. As Sereias terão outra chance na regional.

Voltamos para casa do jeito que fomos – de táxi. Exaustas, caímos cada uma nas suas respectivas camas, e tivemos uma boa noite de sono.

Depois do show, no camarim de Hellfire's Club...

Selene riu.

Selene: Bem feito para aquelas desmioladas.

Emma: Não ganhamos a competição, mas elas também não. – falou malignamente

Shaw: Agora, temos de nos preparar bem para a regional. Não será nada fácil.

No camarim das Sereias...

*toc toc*

Jean abre a porta. O que vê é um homem bem vestido com óculos escuros.

Homem: Olá. Eu sou o produtor musical Emil Madison. Gostaria de pedir que participassem de uma reunião agora na sala principal.

Jean: Hm, não sei se estamos dispostas.

Homem: Quando vocês souberem, tenho certeza que ficarão dispostas. Venham! Vocês não vão se arrepender.

Jean olhou para as amigas que estavam divididas pelo camarim, esperando uma resposta. Vamp deu de ombros, e levantou-se.

Vamp: Vamo lá. Não temos nada a perder.

As outras a seguiram, e direcionaram-se para a sala em quietude, em companhia do produtor.

No camarim da vencedora X-band...

Fera riu.

Fera: Isso é ótimo! Nós vencemos!

Scott: Isso mesmo, Fera. – o vocalista segurava o troféu que acabaram de receber. – Eu disse que venceríamos, mas elas foram insistentes e quebraram o nariz.

Gambit que segurava uma taça de bebida, passou seu braço sobre o pescoço de Peter para obter mais equilíbrio.

Peter: Ahm, Scott. – este olhou para o baterista quando foi chamado – Acho que Gambit está bêbado.

Fera: Acha? – aproximou-se dos dois, enquanto Gambit cambaleava – Ele está caindo de embriagez! – exclamou ele

Gambit: Ei... – tentou algumas palavras no meio da sua tontura – Eu ainda estou sóbrio para pegar a Vamp. – falou lentamente

Fera e Peter riram.

Scott: Não acredito que você tem interesse nelas! – desabou o prêmio em uma mesa ao lado

Peter: Por acaso não conhece nosso amigo aqui?

Fera: É – concordou -, ele é um garanhão, e você sabe disso. – Scott estava indignado com o amigo – Aliás, elas são muito atraentes...

Scott: O quê?

Fera: É, caro amigo, nós vimos do jeito que você olhou pra ruiva.

Scott: Ah, isso é um absurdo! – virou-se, e abriu a porta para retirar-se, mas viu um homem vindo na direção deles. Ele tinha barba e cabelos castanhos. A barba era mediana, e o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Aparentava ter 35 anos, e vestia roupas pretas simples. O rapaz chegou com as mãos no bolso, e retirou uma para estender em direção de Scott.

Homem: Olá, muito prazer. – Scott correspondeu ao cumprimento

Scott: Oi, sou Scott Summers.

Homem: Eu sou dono do estúdio de música Max Studio, e meu nome é Bill Phillips. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero parabenizá-los pela vitória.

Fera andou até onde Scott e Bill estavam, para cumprimentar o rapaz, já que era de seu costume.

Fera: Olá. Sou Henry McCoy. Estamos muito agradecidos.

Bill: Eu gostaria de convidá-los a uma conversa conosco.

Scott: Conosco?

Bill: É... Tem mais algumas pessoas que querem ver vocês.

Fera: Tudo bem, vamos.

Fera olhou para dentro, e viu que Gambit estava dormindo no sofá. Peter levantou-se e andou junto com os amigos.

Em uma sala...

As integrantes da banda Sereias de Bayville chegaram na porta e hesitaram ao ver um homem na cadeira de rodas esperando. Jean, que estava a frente das amigas, respirou fundo e atravessou a sala em direção das cadeiras que se encontravam encaradas para o homem. Enquanto elas se acomodavam, o produtor Emil Madison se posicionou ao lado do cadeirante.

Homem: Oi, garotas. Desculpe encomodá-las em um momento como este, mas tenho certeza que a notícia será de grande agrado.

Ororo: Não precisa se preocupar, senhor.

Homem: Oh, Deus. Como fui rude. Permitem apresentar-me. Sou Charles Xavier, e sou produtor musical tal qual o rapaz aqui. – apontou com a mão para Emil

Jean: Olá, nós somos Jean, Vamp, Kitty e Ororo. – revelou os nomes de acordo com a ordem da fileira.

Charles: Muito prazer... Bem, vou ir direto ao assunto. Eu tenho uma casa. Uma enorme casa. E estou atrás de rapazes talentosos, como vocês. – apontou para as meninas

Jean: O-obrigada. – gaguejou ao perceber o assunto da conversa

Charles: Gostaria de oferecer uma moradia e tudo o que tiver direito. Haverá ensaios durante o dia no estúdio, mas claro, se vocês aceitarem.

As Sereias se entreolharam.

Vamp: Seria ótimo! – desabafou, e após isso percebeu que falou alto demais

Kitty: Ai, moço, muito obrigada. A gente tava tão desesperada e... – Kitty desistiu de continuar a falar.

Charles: Certo. Eu vou preparar os papéis. Vou dar espaço para vocês terem uma reunião interna, já que é uma decisão muito importante.

Ororo: Obrigada. – Charles e Emil saíram da sala e as garotas começaram uma discussão

Jean: Gente, isso é maravilhoso!

Kitty: Claro! Ele tá oferecendo tudo de graça!

Ororo: Não poderia vir em melhor momento. Ia ser muito difícil continuar naquele trailer mais um mês, até a regional acontecer. – explicou

Jean: E sem contar que a gente terá equipamentos melhores, treinos e, talvez, poderemos gravar um cd! – as quatro ficaram eufóricas com a idéia.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois produtores retornaram a sala.

Charles: E então...?

Jean: Decidimos. – pausou por um instante para tomar fôlego – Nós aceitamos.

Um tempo depois, Charles direcionou-se à outra sala, onde os integrantes da banda masculina o esperavam.

Charles: Olá, garotos. – disse ao atravessar a porta.

Todos olharam para o velho, e responderam gentilmente.

Scott: Olá, senhor. Disseram que gostaria de falar conosco.

Charles: Afirmativo. – pausou por um momento ao sentir falta de um integrante – Onde está o rapaz que toca baixo?

Peter: Ah, bem, ele pegou no sono.

Fera: Na verdade, ele encheu a cara com a vitória. – sussurrou

Charles afirmou com a cabeça.

Charles: Há um tempo eu e um amigo tivemos a idéia de construir uma casa para treinar todos aqueles em que víamos talento. Esse amigo mudou de rumo um dia, e a missão ficou totalmente para mim. Há anos que eu patrocino o Marsden Festival para achar bandas que tem futuro, e facilitar em chegar nesse futuro.

No dia seguinte, na república...

Sindy becejou ao levantar. Andou sonolenta até a cozinha, vestindo um pijama cinza. Encontrou-nos arrumando a mesa, e bocejou novamente.

Sindy: Vocês já acordaram? – disse coçando os olhos

Ká abriu a geladeira para pegar a caixa de leite, e parou um momento para responder.

Ká: A questão é: como acordou tão tarde?

Sindy: Ah, gente. Ontem a gente foi dormir tarde por causa do festival!

Ana estava cortando fatias do pão. Num súbito momento, levantou a faca e disse:

Ana: E que festival! – inflou o peito

Mony estava sentada, preparando um sanduíche.

Mony: Eu achei uma sacanagem o que fizeram com as SB.

May: Apoiado, Monick! – afirmei

Sindy andou até uma cadeira e aconchegou-se nela.

Sindy: Todas nós lamentamos. – disse tristonha - Mas vamos pensar no bom lado: elas podem vencer na regional!

*dim dom*

De repente, a campainha tocou, surpreendendo a todas.

Myme: Sindy, você que está mais perto da porta, pode atender?

Sindy: Eu? Olha a minha cara de sono! Não tenho condições de abrir a porta assim! – enquanto isso, Ká se dirigia à porta. – E se for James Marsden? O que ele ia achar de mim? - a loira abre a porta.

Mony: Fica tranquila, não é ele. – disse olhando fixamente para a porta, como todas nós.

Sindy virou-se para ver quem havia chegado.

Uma garota segurando malas estava parada na porta.

-: Oi, aqui é a República Jott's fans né?

Nós olhamos curiosas para ela.

Ká: Sim. É aqui mesmo.

-: Um bando de garotas morando na mesma casa, tem que ser aqui, né! Que dãr! – fez uma careta

Sindy andou até a porta.

Sindy: Hum, é... qual é o seu nome?

-: Ah, sim. Eu me chamo Núbya. Mas eu não gosto desse nome. – olhou pro lado com cara de nojo – Então, façam o favor de me chamar de [b][i]Mandy[/b][/i].

Ká: Ah, certo, Mandy! Entre! – deu passagem para ela fazer o que fora falado

Mandy olhou em sua volta. A nossa casa realmente era muito grande e bonita!

Mandy: Uau! Bem que minha mãe me disse que aqui era um ótimo lugar! *o*

Eu e Ana fomos primeiramente até ela, e após nós, Myme e Mony.

May: Prazer, eu sou May. – acenei

Mandy: Oi, May.

Ana: Você veio ficar aqui?

Mandy: É. Minha mãe me mandou pra cá, pois queria que eu estudasse no colégio aqui próximo.

Myme: Hum...

Ká: Ah, eu sou Karine. Mas como todas nós aqui, quero que me chame por Ká.

Sindy: Eu sou Sindy. Essas são Ana, Myme e Mony.

Mony: Seja benvinda, Mandy!

Mandy: Obrigada! *-* Eu tô ansiosa pra ver meu quarto. Podem me levar até lá?

May: Mas é claro!

Myme: Vamos! É por aqui. – começamos a subir a escada.

Em um hotel de Nova York...

As garotas chegaram do quarto e sentaram-se à mesa. Na verdade, aquilo seria um verdadeiro banquete. Doces, tortas, patês, bolachas, café e entre outras coisas preenchiam a mesa, e deixava qualquer um com água na boca.  
Jean vestia um roupão de seda rosa, Kitty e Ororo estavam com pijamas mais abertos, e Vamp usava blusas e calças soltas, e as luvas sempre presentes nas mãos.

**Kitty:** Nossa, isso é mais que maravilhoso. – olhava para todas as gostosuras postas à mesa.  
**Vamp:** O careca caprichou na escolha do hotel!  
**Ororo:** Somos muito gratas à ele.  
**Jean:** Sabe, às vezes me vem a cabeça a ideia de ter uma segunda intenção em tudo isso. Mas, no fundo, tem algo que me faz acreditar nele.  
**Ororo:** Eu também, Jean. Ele parece ser muito leal.  
**Kitty:** Ah, gente. Vamos parar de falar, olha quanta coisa pra comer! – esta pegava um docinho **Vamp:** Oh. Meu. Deus! – Vampira olhava para o lado incrédula  
**Kitty:** Sim, esses doces são divinos!  
**Vamp:** Não, Kitty. Olha! – apontou com a cabeça para onde estava olhando

Via quatro homens andando em câmera lenta, em direção da mesa.

**Kitty:** Jean! – chamou  
**Jean:** O que... – olhou para Kitty, mas pausou sua pergunta para olhar os que estavam para chegar.

Jean levantou-se e formou uma expressão brava no seu jovem rosto. Esperou os quatro chegarem, e até o fazerem, eles também teriam notado a presença delas.

**Jean:** O que você quer? Por que fica nos perseguindo? – andou até Scott e encarou-o, deixando apenas um espaço de centímetros entre os rostos

Todos olhavam atentos, inclusive outros hóspedes que estavam próximos.

**Scott:** Hunf! Você acredita mesmo que nós estávamos perseguindo vocês?  
**Jean:** Se eu acredito? – aumentou o tom - Eu tenho certeza! Você quer ficar perto pra estragar novamente a nossa apresentação!  
**Scott:** Ah, não. Isso é demais! Você está nos acusando? Por acaso, você tem provas? – levantou uma sobrancelha  
**Jean:** Concretas, não. Mas verbais, sim! Você disse que ia nos arrasar no palco.  
**Scott:** E arrasamos! Mas com nosso talento, não jogando sujo!

Jean balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando seu nervosismo.

**Jean:** Mas quer saber? Não considere a sua tentativa fatal para nossa banda. Pois temos chances – e muitas – de ganhar a regional. Pois agora, conseguimos uma ótima proposta.  
**Scott:** Nós ganhamos o festival, e estamos sendo muito prestigiados. Aposto que vocês desafinaram aquela guitarra, fingindo serem sabotadas, para não perderem por sermos melhores que vocês.  
**Jean:** Eu não agüento mais isso! – Jean Grey levantou a mão, e direcionou ao rosto de Scott, mas esse desviou. Rapidamente, a ruiva fez outra tentativa de agredi-lo, mas ele segurou seus braços, e num impulso que foi além de seu controle, ele encostou seus lábios nos dela.

Alguns segundos depois - que pareceram o infinito para ambos, Jean se separou do beijo. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, e dessa vez acertou o rosto de Scott com a palma da mão direita.

Scott levou a mão ao lugar acertado, e voltou degavar à encará-la. Ororo e Kitty levantaram-se e foram até Jean, tentando convencê-la a voltar para o quarto. Mas ela ficou ali o olhando através dos óculos escuros que ele sempre usava.

Jean: Isso é para aprender a não ser tão abusado. – virou-se e seguiu o caminho com suas amigas

Scott só ficou olhando ela se retirar. Realmente, ele passou dos limites, mas esse ultrapassar valeu a pena – a não ser pelo tapa concedido.

Em outro hotel de Nova York...

Emma estava sentada na beira da piscina, usando um maiô branco, óculos de sol, e chapéu de praia. Ela segurava uma bebida, e tomava goles de meia em meia hora – um sinal de pura frescura.

Donald vinha correndo em direção da loira que não havia avistado ele ainda.

Donald: Emma! Venha logo! É urgente!

Emma: O que foi, Donald? – seu tom era desagradável

Donald: Um homem ligou querendo assinar contrato com a gente.

Emma: Contrato? – olhou imediatamente para o baterista

Donald: Sim. Eu não consegui gravar o nome, mas... me parece uma boa oportunidade.

Emma: Pegue minha bebida. – Donald obedeceu – Onde está meu roupão? Pegue-o!

Donald se dirigiu à cadeira de praia mais próxima que continha um roupão branco.

Donald: Aqui, Emma. – entregou-lhe o roupão, e caminharam rapidamente ao quarto de onde receberam a ligação.

Um tempo depois, no quarto das SB...

Jean andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta.

Vamp: Ah, qualé, Jean! Pára com isso!

Jean olhou para Vampira, mas não parou de andar.

Jean: O que foi? – perguntou desnorteada

Kitty: Ah, nem dá para saber que você tá preocupada com alguma coisa. Imagina!

Vamp: E todas nós sabemos que coisa é essa. – afirmou

Jean: Eu... estou pensando na música que vamos apresentar na regional.

As duas olharam com uma cara de 'você acha que eu acredito, né?'

Ororo estava sentada ao lado das outras duas no sofá que tinha em frente às quatro camas. Levantou-se e foi até Jean Grey, pegando suavemente pelo seu braço.

Ororo: Quer sair um pouco, pra desabafar? – sussurrou.

Jean: Acho que sim. – falou com ar de tristeza

Ororo olhou para as duas integrantes sentadas.

Ororo: Vamos à lanchonete do hotel. Venham!

E assim todas saíram.

Na lanchonete...

Kitty: Tá bom, Jean. Diga logo. Você gosta ou odeia ele?

Vamp: Gosta-

Jean: Odeio! – ambas falaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, e ao perceber isso elas se entreolharam.

Vamp: Tá na cara que você amou aquele beijo!

Jean: Nunca! Isso não é verdade! – dizia incrédula.

Vamp: Dá pra ver no seu tom de voz. Você acaba revelando isso. Jean... Você precisa aprender a mentir melhor. Quiser, eu te ensino...

Jean: Hunf! Eu vim aqui pra desabafar, não pra me estressar novamente.

Ororo: Claro, Jean. – olhou para Vamp – Por favor, Vampira. Vamos dar um pouco de sossego à ela. – voltou a olhar para a ruiva.

Jean: Eu sei exatamente o que eu sinto em relação à ele. – disse calmamente

Kitty: Pode falar. Somos todas ouvidos. – olhou de canto – Ahm, isso soa estranho.

Jean: Ele me beijou a força. E isso mostra que ele sente algo por mim. Mas eu tenho um ódio repugnante dele!

Kitty: Hm... ele é caidinho pela Jean – Kitty riu alto, e depois Vamp acompanhou-a nas risadas.

No quarto masculino...

Scott entrou furioso no quarto, e logo atrás os outros três integrantes.

Fera: Dessa vez você passou dos limites, Scott! Totalmente!

Scott: Eu... eu não sei o que me deu. – olhava apreensivo para o chão.

Peter: Eu acho que Scott só seguiu os seus instintos. – opinou

Scott: Não, Peter. Eu não segui meus instintos, pois meus instintos não incluem beijá-la, mas sim, odiá-la!

Gambit atravessou o quarto para pegar um rum na estante. Abriu-o e serviu. Ficou degustando a bebida ali mesmo, em pé, observando os rapazes conversarem.

Fera: Você mereceu aquele tapa, Summers! Não se faz algo do tipo! A não ser que você goste realmente dela...

Scott: Eu não gosto dela! – se aproximou de Fera para encará-lo. – Como eu já disse, não sei o que aconteceu. – virou-se e sentou numa poltrona roxa.

Gambit: Pois eu sei. – caminhou até os amigos – Scott, não resistiu aos encantos da ruiva. – olhou para o vocalista - Eu confesso, nem eu resistiria. – murmurou

No quarto das SB, mais tarde...

Kitty: Ei, gente. – Ororo e Vampira estavam jogadas em suas camas, resolvendo cruzadinhas – Eu vou lá embaixo solicitar serviço de quarto, tá?

Ororo: Tá bem.

Vamp: Pede SPA?

Kitty: Esse é o primeiro da lista! – riu um pouco e saiu

Jean estava na banheira, tomando banho de espuma.

Em sua mente passava-se sempre o mesmo vídeo: as lembranças do beijo. Então ela começou a cantar baixo...

Ela relembra cada detalhe. Scott segurando suas mãos, o brilho que aqueles óculos refletiam, o sentir de suas bocas unidas. Ela tentava e tentava parar, mas esses flashes vinham continuamente e pareciam ter vontade própria.

O devaneio de Jean é finalizado quando o telefone toca.

Vampira o atende, e depois de uns segundos em silêncio ela responde.

Vamp: Ah, claro, senhor. É uma ótima noticia! – ouviu-se mais alguns cochichos vindos do outro lado da linha – Vamos esperar ansiosas. Obrigada! – e então ela uniu o telefone ao gancho.

Ororo: Quem era? – indagou curiosa

Vamp: Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Charles Xavier avisando que o motorista que vai nos levar à mansão passa amanhã cedo aqui.

Jean voltou enrolada em um roupão.

Jean: Vamos para a mansão amanhã mesmo?

Ororo: Isso é magnífico! – levantou-se para abraçar a amiga que acabara de sair do banho

Na recepção do hotel...

Kitty direcionou-se ao balcão para assinar a ficha de serviços de quarto. Peter veio de outra direção, com intuito de falar com a recepcionista. Katherine reconheceu o rapaz, e simpaticamente começou uma conversa.

Kitty: Oi! Você é o da banda-

Peter: Da banda que odeia a sua? Sim, eu sou. – ambos riram.

Peter virou-se para a recepcionista.

Peter: Eu quero avisar que hoje será nossa última noite no hotel.

Recepcionista: Nome, senhor.

Peter: Eh... estamos hospedados na conta de Charles Xavier. – a mulher digitou algo no computador.

Recepcionista: Número do quarto, por favor.

Peter: 339. – ela novamente aperta algumas teclas.

Recepcionista: Certo, Senhor. Seu pacote de cinco dias foi cancelado.

Peter: Obrigado. – voltou-se à Kitty

Kitty: Cha-Charles Xavier?

Peter: Hm, sim. Por que? O conhece?

Kitty: Sim... ele é o nosso produtor musical.

Ambos ficam incrédulos com a coincidência.

Kitty: E vocês vão ir para a mansão amanhã?

Peter: Aham!

Kitty: Oh, Deus. Então façamos o seguinte: não vamos contar nem pra Jean, nem pra Scott.

Peter: Fechado. – ele virou-se para voltar a seu quarto, mas parou no caminho – Eh... você gostaria de sair um dia desses?

Kitty: Ah, claro. Seria perfeito!

Peter: Ok. Combinamos amanhã. – eles riram – Boa noite.

Kitty: Boa noite.

Quarto da X-Band...

Gambit vendo a quietação de Scott, fala:

Gambit: Fera, que tal a gente ir pegar uma bebida lá no restaurante? Minha garganta está seca!

Fera: Qualé, Remy! Você acabou de beber aquele rum!

Gambit: *caham*

Com a sinalização, Fera olhou para Scott que estava sentado em um canto, cabisbaixo. E então voltou-se para Remy LeBeau.

Fera: Certo. Vamos logo. – ambos saíram, deixando Scott mergulhar em seus pensamentos.

Scott: Eu não posso gostar dela. Não posso. – o rapaz olhou para a janela, foi até ela e a abriu.

/bbcy3

Eu só quero você por perto  
Onde você possa ficar para sempre

Você pode ter certeza  
De que só vai melhorar  
Você e eu juntos  
Dias e noites  
Eu não me preocupo porque  
Tudo vai dar certo

Já era noite, e ele adorava olhar as estrelas. Talvez assim ele a esqueceria por um momento.

As pessoas ficam falando  
Elas podem dizer o que querem  
Mas tudo o que sei é que  
Tudo vai dar certo

Ele observou que uma estrela brilhava mais que todas as outras. Nisso ele se lembrou de como Jean chama a atenção.

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Pode mudar o que eu sinto  
Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você

No quarto de Jean...

Jean Grey olhou pela janela uma enorme estrela. Andou até, e ficou a observando. Ela se destacava das outras tal qual como Scott se destacava dos outros homens.

Quando a chuva está caindo  
E meu coração está sofrendo  
Você sempre vai estar por aqui  
Sim, eu sei, com certeza

Eu sei que algumas pessoas procuram pelo mundo  
Para encontrar algo parecido com o que nós temos  
Eu sei, as pessoas tentarão, tentarão separar  
Algo tão real  
Então até o fim dos tempos  
Eu te digo que

Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Pode mudar o que eu sinto  
Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém  
Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você

No dia seguinte...

Vamp: Garotas, o motorista chegou! – adentrou o quarto gritando

Ororo: Perfeito! - exclamou

Kitty: Nem tão perfeito. – Kitty estava sentada sobre uma mala aberta – Não consigo fechar essa mala!

Vamp: Quem mandou trazer tanta coisa! – foi até a baterista e tentou fechar a bagagem

Ororo: Jean, estamos quase prontas.

Jean: Ok. – sua voz vinha de dentro do banheiro

Kitty: Ela não sabe o que a espera. – cochichou. As três riram discretamente.

Jean: Pronto. – parou na porta do banheiro com uma cara desconfiada ao perceber o silêncio – Sobre o que vocês falavam? – levantou uma sobrancelha

Vamp: Sobre como deve ser a mansão. – gesticulou com uma mão

Jean: Hum... – a ruiva ainda olhava para elas com desconfiança.

Então ouve-se mais uma buzina, e as garotas resolvem se apressar.

Kitty: É melhor a gente ir, não?

Ororo: Sim. Vamos.

Cada integrante pegou sua mala – Kitty teve de levar a sua nos braços, já que a missão de fechá-la falhou. Elas desceram para a recepção e direcionavam-se à saída do hotel, mas Jean pediu para seguirem na frente pois tinha algo a resolver. As amigas seguiram sem desconfiar, e Jean andou até a recepcionista de cabelos negros.

Jean: Oi, eu queria onde os hóspedes do quarto 339 estão. – a morena digitou rapidamente no seu fiel computador

Recepcionista: Eles cancelaram o pacote de cinco dias ontem à noite e foram embora hoje cedo. – Jean ficou boquiaberta. "Será que eles sabiam que nós íamos embora e estão nos seguindo?", pensou Jean. Formulou então uma rude expressão em seu delicado rosto, deixando a atendente sem entendimento.

Jean: Obrigada. – falou friamente, e seguiu para o carro.

Na república Jott's fans...

Myme veio correndo do seu quarto, com um sorriso radiante.

Myme: Meu vô melhorou! Meu vô melhorou!

Eu e Ana estávamos jogando truco na cozinha, e olhamos felizes para Myme.

Ana: Isso é ótimo!

Myme: Eu acabei de receber um e-mail de minha mãe. Meu vô já está em casa, e está bastante feliz, segundo ela.

Sindy chegou à cozinha e serviu um copo de suco da geladeira.

May: Então você não vai precisar viajar de volta pra casa? – disse animada

Myme: Não! – rimos eufóricas

Sindy: O que houve? – Myme andou até ela

Myme: Meu vô apresentou melhoras!

Sindy: Ah, que bom! – olhou para nós duas sentadas à mesa – Comemoração?

Ana: É pra já! – Ana levantou-se para acordar as outras que ainda estavam na cama

May: Eu vou fazer um bolo bem gostoso, igual Scott Summers... – na ultima parte eu cochichei.

Mandy veio cambaleando sonolenta.

Mandy: Vocês costumam acordar tão cedo assim?

Olhamos para o relógio. Faltavam seis minutos para o meio-dia.

Retorci as sobrancelhas.

May: Seu antigo fuso-horário só pode ser diferente do nosso. – ri um pouco

Mony e Ana vinham dos quartos.

Mony: Hoje só pode ser o Dia Nacional das Boas Notícias. – olhou para o calendário de bolso – Hum, deixe-me ver... – passou o dedo por ele e parou – Aqui! Dia Nacional das Boas Notícias. 4 de agosto. É. É hoje mesmo.

Mandy atravessou a cozinha e abriu um pacote de salgadinhos.

Mandy: Por que, você tem uma nova? –mastigou

Mony: Ô, se tenho! Eu li na internet que... X-Band e Sereias de Bayville... – fez suspense

Sindy: Fala logo, mulher!

Mony: Assinaram um contrato com... – continuou

Myme: Faaaaalaa!

Mony: Um produtor musical chamado Charles Xavier! – desabafou

Ficamos de boca aberta.

Olhei para cima e disse:

May: Obrigado, São Edilson das Boas Notícias! – todas presentes olharam curiosas para mim – Brincadeirinha... Hehehe.

Num lugar qualquer em Nova York...

Emma entrou e passou o dedo sobre um vaso requintado e então olhou para o dedo que acabara de passar.

Emma: Hum. Até que é bom lugar. – virou-se – Donald! Cadê as minhas malas?

Donald: Aqui, senhorita. – este carregava três malas pesadas, e despejou-as no chão ao lado de uma grande cama.

Emma: Aquele velho já chegou?

Donald: Ainda não. – saiu.

Emma olhou furiosa para o loiro, que saiu sem pedir se ela desejava algo a mais.

Donald desceu as escadas e abriu a porta da enorme casa. Ele via um carro estacionado, e entendeu que ele finalmente havia chegado.

Do carro saiu um homem de cabelos brancos, mas bem cortados. Ele foi até a porta e cumprimentou Donald.

-: Olá, Donald.

Donald: Oi,[b] [i]Erik Lehnsherr[/i][/b]. – deu espaço para este entrar

À tarde, na entrada da Mansão...

.

Kitty abriu a porta do carro por primeiro e desceu.

Kitty: Uau – disse abismada com o tamanho e a beleza da casa. Logo em seguida mais garotas desceram – Ororo e Vamp. As duas fizeram a mesma cara de espanto. E então, finalmente, Jean saiu do automóvel.

Jean: Eu nunca vi algo assim. É... é maravilhoso!

De uma das janelas da mansão, Scott olhava relutante as visitas que acabaram de chegar.

Scott: Por que elas estão aqui?

Xavier veio do portão empurrando as rodas de sua cadeira para locomover-se.

Charles: Essa é a nova casa de vocês! Podem entrar!

As garotas fizeram como disse. Atravessaram o portão e caminhavam lentamente enquanto observavam a grama impecavelmente verde. Ao chegar na porta, hesitaram um pouco. Charles tomou a frente e abriu a porta, dando passagem à elas.

Adentraram a enorme moradia, e pararam na sala principal ao ver que Scott descia a gigantesca e sofisticada escada. Jean deu um passo à frente das amigas.

Jean e Scott: O que você tá fazendo aqui? – disseram perfeitamente juntos

Jean e Scott: Ei! – o casal formava um coral para ninguém pôr defeito – Pare de me imitar!

Jean: Hunf! – virou-se estressada. – Desculpe Charles, mas não posso conviver na mesma casa que esse sujeito.

Charles: [b][i]Pode[/b][/i] como [b][i]vai[/i][/b] viver. – Jean olhou desentendida para o velho – Você assinou um contrato, Jean. Infelizmente você não tem escolha.

Jean: Não! Charles, eu já disse. Não tem [b][i]como[/b][/i] viver aqui!

Charles: Vocês terão de aprender a conviver, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas algo me diz que vocês aprenderão rápido – olhou para Jean e depois para Scott com expressão maliciosa.

Depois da cena, as garotas conheceram seus quartos e despejaram suas roupas nos armários. Jean, ao terminar a tarefa, saiu do quarto para ir à biblioteca – ela queria evitar um encontro com seu eterno inimigo. Mas parece que suas preces não foram ouvidas e ela avistou o rapaz em um corredor no meio de seu trajeto.

Scott: Lembra que disse que nós estávamos perseguindo vocês? – começou Scott, se aproximando da vocalista

Jean ignorou a ação. Não queria provocar outra briga. Continuou andando até que ele fechou a passagem com seu braço.

Scott: Ignorar não é a solução.

Jean: Pra muita coisa é, inclusive sobreviver do lado de pessoas chatas.

Scott aproximou seu rosto ao dela, deixando-a trêmula.

Scott: Sei que a gente terá que conviver aqui. Mas isso não impede que não nos preparemos para derrotá-las novamente no palco.

Jean: Essas suas ameaças já estão me fartando! – aumentou seu tom subitamente

Eles continuavam na mesma posição. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Scott: Ficou nervosinha, é? Será porque sabe que o pior está por vir? – provocou

Jean: Já chega! – empurrou o vocalista da X-band, fazendo-o cair e bater a cabeça na parede. Este levantou-se tonto, porém conseguiu ficar de pé. Jean se condenava por dentro, mas percebeu que esse tombo era merecido.

Jean: Vamos ver quem vai ser arrasado no palco. – e então retirou-se.

Meia hora mais tarde...

Jean estava em seu quarto lendo um livro que retirou da biblioteca, quando uma batida na porta é escutada.

Jean: Pode entrar. – Peter abre uma fresta da porta e passa sua cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Peter: Jean, o Charles quer falar contigo.

Jean: Certo. Diga a ele que já estou a caminho. – a ruiva fechou o livro, levantou-se da cama e ajeitou sua roupa um pouco amassada antes de começar a andar.

Ao chegar na sala, viu Scott sentado numa poltrona segurando um pano em sua cabeça.

Charles estava próximo a ele, esperando a chegada de Jean. Ao vê-la presente, começou:

Charles: Jean, sei que é difícil para entender, mas essa união de vocês é necessária. – falava calmamente

Jean: Pois é, Xavier. Eu não entendo. Por que temos de morar na mesma casa se temos bandas diferentes? – olhou seriamente para Scott, mas logo retornou seu olhar para Charles

Charles: Para bem de vocês.

Jean: Como? – sua pergunta era carregada de desentendimento

Charles: Vocês vão entender. – afirmou - Eu pretendo lhes explicar logo que essas brigas constantes entre vocês cessem.

Jean olhou para baixo.

Jean: Não quero que a culpa seja jogada somente em Scott – jogou um olhar para o rapaz novamente, e este surpreendeu-se com o que disse -, mas o início disso tudo é concedido à ele.

Charles: Jean, deixe de ser imatura. Não quero saber quem é o culpado, só quero achar um meio de finalizar isso tudo.

Jean: Então você me chamou inutilmente, pois eu não tenho idéia se há alguma solução. – suas palavras foram rudes, mas seu tom era delicado, tornando a conversa muito respeitosa

Charles: Está bem. Então o que houve para essa competição ocorrer?

Scott manteve-se quieto até esta hora. Decidido que era hora de falar, começou:

Scott: A gente parou com a nossa viagem por causa delas. Três garotas doidas gritando no meio da rua por socorro. – Jean bufou com a frase, mas Scott tirando proveito da situação, continuou - Como somos educados, paramos e fomos até elas. Mas ao descobrirem que éramos, quero dizer, somos concorrentes, resolveram nos chutar de volta ao ônibus. E mais, depois do show elas nos acusaram por sabotarem a guitarra delas!

Jean: Mas foram vocês! – aumentou o tom revoltada, mas Charles fez um movimento com a mão para acalmar-se.

Charles: Espere um pouco, Scott. Elas lhes acusaram por sabotagem?

Scott: Sim! Veja como elas são más! – tentou maliciar Charles para seu lado

Charles: Mas isso não é verdade. – olhou para Jean.

Scott estava adorando tudo isso.

Jean: Como não é verdade? – exigia explicação

Xavier respirou fundo e começou:

Charles: Como eu já expliquei a vocês, todo ano eu e mais alguns produtores musicais acompanhamos o festival para achar novos talentos. Nós ficamos numa área vip dos bastidores, onde temos visão perfeita do palco. Não só o palco, como todo o resto da estrutura. – Jean sentou-se na poltrona que estava ao seu lado, interessada no rumo da conversa – Um pouco antes da apresentação que definiria o vencedor da competição, eu vi uma pessoa ajustando alguns instrumentos.

Jean: Quem? O senhor pôde identificar?

Charles: Como não poderia? Com aquele cabelo e aquela roupa, até um cego saberia discernir.

Scott também estava atento. Quando cansou, trocou de mão para segurar o pano em sua cabeça que continha um machucado.

Jean: Por favor, Xavier. Me diga, quem era?

Charles: A vocalista da banda em que ficou em segundo lugar. – a revelação provocou espanto nos dois rostos jovens.

Jean levantou-se num pulo com o que fora revelado.

Jean: Então... – disse indignada pelo erro cometido - não foi você?

Scott agora não estava mais aproveitando-se da cena. Honestamente, ele respondeu:

Scott: Não. – balançou delicadamente a cabeça para os lados.

Jean: Mas isso não acaba com os nossos desentendimentos! – falou bruscamente

Charles suspirou. Viu que seria mais difícil do que o esperado.

Enquanto isso, na sala de música...

Ororo tocava delicadamente algumas teclas do piano, fazendo-o soltar acordes magníficos.

Fera entrou na sala, chamado pelo som. Ele ficou ali ouvindo-a tocar, enquanto ela não percebera sua presença.

Fera: Não sabia que tocava piano. – Ororo parou imediatamente e olhou para trás. Ela ficou sem jeito ao saber que o rapaz a observava.

Ororo: Aprendi no orfanato.

Fera: Você... é adotada? – pediu calmamente

Ororo: Não. Não cheguei a ser. Saí do orfanato quando completei 18 anos, e agora estou tocando com as amigas que conheci na cidade.

Fera: Esse é um ótimo exemplo de superação.

Ororo: Superar o que? – o guitarrista andou até uma cadeira que ficava perto do piano, e sentou-se nela – A vida sem os pais?

Fera: É. Pois eu ainda não consegui superar.

Ororo: Você também é órfão? – indagou

Fera: Sim. Meus pais morreram quando eu era jovem. Num trágico acidente entre carros.

Ororo olhou um pouco para o chão.

Ororo: Eu... sinto muito – retornou a olhar triste para o rapaz, porém este estava sorrindo.

Fera: Não se preocupe com isso. Temos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Ororo: Tipo treinar, treinar e treinar?

Fera: Exatamente. – ambos riram – Já conheceu o melhor estúdio de música do mundo? – a morena olhou curiosa para ele

No estúdio da Mansão...

Ororo e Fera adentraram o enorme local.

Ororo: Como- como isso pode ser tão grande? – observou muitos equipamentos de gravação ao seu redor, e uma sala que continha microfones e instrumentos.

Fera: Não é por nada que é considerada a maior de todos os tempos. – comentou

Ororo: Ela é a oficial?

Fera: Na verdade, não. Pois ela não é muito conhecida. Charles prefere ter total privacidade.

Ororo: Concordo. – passava os dedos sobre os botões e entradas infinitas dos amplificadores e equipamentos – Bem, muito obrigada por apresentar-me essa enormidade. – Fera e Ororo riram.

Fera: Não tem de quê. Vamos para a cozinha? Está quase na hora do jantar.

Ororo aceitou e ambos saíram do estúdio.

No jantar, na república...

Estávamos jantando almôndegas com purê de batatas.

Ana: Então, Mandy, você tem alguma banda preferida? – puxou conversa

Mandy: Tenho sim, as Sereias de Bayville divas! – derrubamos nossos garfos no prato, causando barulho

Ká: O que? – falou chocada  
Mandy: Hã, por quê? Vocês não gostam?

Myme: Nós adoramos!

Mony: Todas nós. E X-band também é a nossa favorita.

Mandy: Nossa, que coincidência! Eu também!

Ficamos uns segundos quietas com a igualdade.

May: Você ficou sabendo do festival que eles participaram aqui em NY?

Mandy: Se eu fiquei sabendo? Meu Deus, eu fui!

May: Nós—nós estávamos lá também!

Sindy: Foi maravilhoso ver o Scott! – suspirou

Mandy: Isso tudo é muito estranho...

Todas: Completamente. – rimos com o coral.

Na sala...

Jean: Então foi aquela moça...?

Charles: Se foi eu não sei, mas vamos conversar com ela imediatamente.

Scott: Conversar como se nem sabemos o nome dela?

Charles: Uma das vantagens de ser patrocinador do Marsden Festival é que a gente sabe de todos que se apresentam lá. – este tirou o celular do bolso e discou.

Alguém atendeu ao outro lado, e ele começou uma conversa.

Charles: Olá, Emil! Como vai você, rapaz! – deu-se para ouvir um cochicho – Que bom. Eu também. Mas então, eu gostaria de um favor seu.

Do outro lado da linha, Emil responde:

Emil: Pode falar, Xavier. Você sabe que não há restrição de favores entre nós!

Charles: Hahaha. Mr. Madison, sempre gentil! Mas então, eu gostaria que você me passasse o nome e o endereço daquela vocalista da Hellfire's Club.

Emil: Oh, então decidiu contratá-la?

Charles: Não, não decidi. Já tenho os talentos que queria aqui. – olhou para Jean e Scott – É que preciso conversar com ela, sabe?

Emil: Não sei a finalidade desta conversa, mas você sabe o que faz.

O produtor Emil passou todas as informações necessárias e Xavier agradeceu. Assim que a ligação fora finalizada, os três andaram até o carro e dirigiram até o endereço fornecido.

Na casa da banda Hellfire's Club...

Selene: Temos visitas, Emma. – disse ao entrar no quarto da loira, que estava deitada.

Emma virou-se para encarar Selene, e com indisposição visível falou que já desceria para atender.

Na sala, se encontravam Jean, Xavier e Scott. Emma andou pela escada calmamente, descendo degrau por degrau. Ao chegar no chão, sua total atenção voltou-se para o rapaz. Ela o devorava com os olhos, como se fosse um objeto que esperava ansiosa e desesperadamente para conseguir.

O mordomo - estava incluso no contrato que Emma assinara com Erik – ofereceu uma bandeja com pequenas porções de caviar. Scott, curioso, aceitou uma delas e provou. Não reparou que Emma estava o olhando, pois tinha dificuldade em engolir o aperitivo oferecido.

Finalmente, a loira deixou de encarar o vocalista para tratar da visita dos outros dois.

Emma: Eu posso saber o que trouxeram vocês aqui?

Jean a via com desprezo estampado. A sua percepção foi de que a loira era uma mulher fútil e gananciosa, passando por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguir o que quisesse.

Charles: Nós queríamos conversar sobre a noite do festival na qual vocês tiveram participação.

A vocalista percebeu do que se tratava.

Emma: Desculpe, nós estamos ocupados neste momento.

Charles: É uma conversa importante, garanto que não tenha algo mais importante para fazer.

Emma resistiu. Viu que não seria fácil livrar-se deles.

Emma: A nossa experiência no festival não foi das melhores. Por isso, estamos negando qualquer citação deste dia desprezível.

Scott sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Concluiu que fora péssima idéia degustar da iguaria, e então a pôs de lado, na sofisticada mesa de centro.

Charles: Entenda que é melhor ter esta conversa pessoal, do que ser convocada a conversar na delegacia.

Emma bufou por dentro. Foi convencida, e então sentou-se a frente de Xavier.

Emma: O que vocês querem?

Jean: Só fazer algumas perguntas. – subiu uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas

Emma deu uma rápida olhadela para Jean, e após isso, ignorou-a. Aproveitou para espionar algumas vezes para Scott, e consequentemente Jean percebeu.

Charles: Após a sua apresentação, você saiu do seu camarim?

Emma: Saí. – os três ficaram em alerta com a resposta dada. – Na hora de ir embora.

Charles: Você tem certeza disso?

Emma: Mas é claro! Está me chamando de mentirosa?

Charles: Acalme-se. Foi só uma pergunta. – Emma ignorou-o, olhando novamente para Scott que, desta vez, sentiu os olhares.

Charles: Onde estavam os seus equipamentos? – seguiu o interrogatório

Emma: Junto aos equipamentos das outras bandas.

Charles: E você chegou a mexê-los depois de sua apresentação?

Emma: Só quando levamos nossos instrumentos para o ônibus. – falou friamente, jogando olhares constantemente para o rapaz, que sentia seu ego ficar cada vez maior.

Porém as pontadas estomacais voltaram com maior força, e o rapaz teve de pedir licença para seguir ao banheiro.

Scott: Eu... – tampou sua boca com a mão – gostaria de saber onde é o... – jogou um pouco seu corpo para frente, como se fosse atingido por algo – o banheiro.

Jean levantou-se preocupada.

Emma cessou o andar de Jean com a mão.

Emma: Deixe-o, querida. – disse com tom sarcástico – Eu o levo.

Jean pareceu identificar algum segundo sentido em sua frase. Então, sentou-se furiosa ao ver Emma aproximar-se de Scott e conduzi-lo até o toalete.

Jean: Não gostei nem um pouco dela.

Charles: Ela mentiu. – Jean olhou para Xavier – Eu a vi mexendo nos instrumentos.

Jean: Ela poderia estar arrumando sua própria guitarra, não poderia?

Charles: Claro. Mas então por que ela escondeu isso de nós? – ambos ficaram pensativos

No banheiro...

Scott arrombou a porta, correndo até a pia. Emma foi atrás e pousou sua mão nas grandes costas dele.

Emma: Sabe, você canta muito bem.

Scott tossiu constantemente, e fez uma pausa para perguntar.

Scott: Do que caviar é feito?

Emma odiou a ignorância, mas respondeu.

Emma: De peixes só encontrados na Europa.

Scott adorava receber cantadas de mulheres, e achava Emma muito atraente – oh, Deus! Onde esse mundo vai parar? – Porém a hora era inoportuna.

Scott: Sou alérgico a peixes! - olhou para Emma – Com licença.

Emma: Toda. – disse sarcástica e friamente, enquanto saia do banheiro.

Scott saiu do banheiro cambaleando um pouco, porém Emma correu para ajudá-lo. Jean reagiu igualmente, e visivelmente elas estavam o disputando.

Jean: Deixe-o, querida. Eu o levo. – sorriu ironicamente, ao repetir a frase que a loira falara antes.

Emma a jogou um olhar semi-serrado para Jean, mas esta ultima não percebeu.

Scott cochichou para Jean:

Scott: Por que está me ajudando?

Jean: Porque eu sou educada, Scott. – deu um riso baixo e discreto

Jean encaminhou Scott até a porta, e Charles também estava se retirando. Um pouco antes de chegar à porta, ele parou e virou-se para Emma.

Charles: Obrigada por nos receber, Emma.

Emma: Não tem de quê. – a frase saiu num tom muito frio, típico de Emma.

E então os três voltaram para a Mansão. Jean e Charles duvidavam muito da cantora por vários motivos. Um deles era o comportamento menosprezado dela. Jean perguntou-se se havia já conhecido alguém do tipo, mas a busca em sua memória foi em vão.

Scott não estava prestando muito de sua atenção na situação. Ele estava aliviado por não ser mais considerado o culpado pela humilhação que as Sereias sofreram. E ainda conhecera uma bela jovem, que, em seus pensamentos, seria muito útil.

Na república...

Estávamos na sala de jogos, aproveitando a noite que acabara de começar. Mandy e Myme jogavam pingue-pongue – muito bem, em minha opinião. Eu estava enterrada nas cartas, duelando contra Mony – que tinha bons truques, mas que não eram suficientes para me deixar indefesa. Ká, sentada na mesa de desenho, produzia alguns traços que davam forma à uma mulher cantando. Segundo ela, como suspeitávamos, era Jean. Sindy e Ana, por sua vez, estavam sentadas no chão, com almofadas acomodando-as. Elas liam revistas voltadas para o público jovem e respondiam a um quiz.

May: Eu ainda to pensando na coincidência da Mandy e de nós gostarmos exatamente da mesma coisa! – comecei

Mandy: Mas eu gosto de outras coisas também. – falou entre as arrebatadas na bola de pingue-pongue.

Sindy abaixou a revista que lia e virou-se para Mandy, do outro lado da sala.

Sindy: Tipo o que?

Mandy: Demi Lovato-

May: Ah, eu AMO ela! A música que eu to amando no momento é La La land. – suspirei, flutuando em pensamentos

Mony: Vai, May. É sua vez!

Acordei do devaneio.

May: Ah, tá bom. Quatro de espadas.

Ana: Continua, Mandy.

Mandy: Amo Miley Cyrus! Minha diva, [i]forever[/i]! Eu tenho até uma foto autografada dela!

May: Eu também gosto dela! – falei com empolgação, porém todas me olharam sérias por mais uma interrupção – Hihihi... Pode continuar... – virei para Mony, na outra extremidade da mesa – Sete de ouro.

Mony: Venci!

May: Ah... – desanimei

Mandy: Ouço muito Beyoncé, Lady Gaga, e outras mais... - prosseguiu

Sindy: Eu não ouço muito essas coisas. Sou mais o meu Luan Santana! – olhou pra cima como se o visse no teto

Na Mansão...

Scott, Charles e Jean já haviam chegado em casa. A palavra "casa" em referência da Mansão soava um tanto estranho para os recém-moradores, mas faziam o possível para se adaptar.

Na cozinha, Kitty entrou e abriu a geladeira.

Kitty: Hum... vamos ver o que temos aqui... eba! Suco de abacaxi! O meu favorito! – pegou a garrafa e despejou um tanto do liquido no seu copo.

Enquanto isso, Piotr vinha com Gambit na mesma direção de Kitty. Ambos pararam ao ver a moça ali, que ainda não detectara suas presenças. Gambit deu um leve tapa nas costas de Peter, e saiu para outra direção. Peter encorajou-se para continuar a caminhar ao seu destino.

Peter: Olá. – escorou-se na porta

Kitty virou-se.

Kitty: Oi, Pete!

Ambos sorriram.

Peter: Tô te devendo um compromisso.

Kitty: E eu não vou sair do seu pé enquanto não pagar a divida.

Peter: Então que tal amanhã à noite?

Kitty: Vou estar livre. – afirmou – Em torno das 8 horas, pode ser? – sugeriu

Peter: Acho bom. Então nos vemos por aí. – quebrou a distância que os separava, e deu um beijo doce na bochecha esquerda de Kitty. Ele virou-se e saiu, porém Kitty ficara imóvel.

Subitamente virou-se e despejou o copo de suco na mesa.

Kitty: Que homem!

Em um corredor da Mansão...

Jean estava andando pela casa para conhecê-la. Virou para a direita e parou em outro corredor. Isso tudo era quase um labirinto, segundo ela. Mas a sua atenção votou-se totalmente a uma porta misteriosa. Curiosa, Jean andou até ela e a abriu. Avistou uma escada mediana que parecia ter destino em um porão e, tomando coragem, desceu seus degraus. Afundou numa escuridão intensa, e com alguns fleches de luz vindos do corredor, pôde enxergar o interruptor. A porta quase fechou-se, e Jean rapidamente segurou-a e a abriu novamente. Essa era a única fonte de luz no lugar, então não poderia cessá-la. Acendeu a luz, e a visão do lugar foi totalmente diferente do que imaginara. O "porão" era uma gigantesca adega, com os vinhos classificados em categorias.

A ruiva lembrou-se da pequena adega que seu pai John Grey tinha em sua sala. Ele adorava guardar bons vinhos para as comemorações anuais. A imagem dele observando a sua adega veio em sua mente, enquanto um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Na sala de estar...

Scott aproximou-se da mesa e olhou para Xavier.

Scott: Está quase tudo pronto para o jantar.

Xavier: Certo. – aproximou-se de Scott – Como você está, meu jovem? Melhorou do enjoo?

Scott: Sim, Xavier. Estou completamente bem.

Xavier: Será mesmo? – murmurou para si mesmo, torcendo para Scott não ouvir.

Scott: Oi? Disse algo?

Xavier: Nada, meu querido. Só estou pensando alto. – olhou para a mesa – Hm, Scott, faça-me um favor?

Scott: Claro! Pode falar!

Na adega...

Jean retirou um Martini. Ficou observando-o ali por alguns segundos, e devolveu-o ao seu lugar. De repente, ouviu alguns passos vindos do corredor.

ANTERIORMENTE

Jean retirou um Martini. Ficou observando-o ali por alguns segundos, e devolveu-o ao seu lugar. De repente, ouviu alguns passos vindos do corredor.

CONTINUAÇÃO

Jean Grey olhou curiosa para a porta. Um pouco de medo a dominou, apesar de não haver nenhum perigo. Mas então seus instintos a fizeram com que se escondesse entre os corredores da adega.

Scott deu um passo para dentro do lugar. Estranhou que as luzes estavam acesas, mas não via ninguém presente. Abriu um pouco mais a porta, andou um pouco para frente e segundos depois a porta atrás dele fechou-se. Achou a porta um tanto esquisita, já que inverteu o comando de Scott.

Após o suspense, Scott foi até um vinho, o analisou e foi para outro corredor. Ao não achar o vinho pretendido, voltou para o corredor inicial e o avistou ali.

Scott: Oh, estava aqui o tempo todo!

Jean, escondida no último corredor, ficou incrédula ao reconhecer a voz de Scott. "Ele está aqui!", pensou.

Com a missão cumprida, Scott voltou para a porta e girou a maçaneta. Porém, a porta não correspondeu ao seu ato. Dessa vez com mais força tentou abri-la, mas o resultado era o mesmo. Girou a maçaneta continuamente, e ao mesmo tempo tentou puxá-la para si.

Scott: Droga! – desabafou – Estou trancado?

A cara de espanto de Jean intensificou-se, e sem pensar, Jean gritou:

Jean: O quê?

Scott: Jean? Cadê você? – olhou em volta, mas não a encontrou – Isso é um sonho?

Jean: Não. – apareceu entre os corredores – É um pesadelo.

Na sala de estar...

Vamp estava esparramada no sofá, com a TV ligada. Tinha o controle remoto em mãos, e mudava de canal continuamente.

Vamp: Aff... Que tédio. Não tem nada na televisão! – Remy apareceu na porta, e sentou no mesmo sofá em que Vampira estava deitada.

Gambit: Olá, ma cherrie. Eu tenho a solução para você.

Ela olhou no mesmo momento para ele.

Vamp: O que você tem em mente?

O baixista sorriu maliciosamente. Aproximou seu rosto dos pés descalços de Vamp e beijou-os. Após isso olhou novamente para Vamp, que deu um sorriso como resposta.

Na adega...

Jean: O que você veio fazer aqui?

Scott: Eu que te pergunto! – falou – O que você veio fazer aqui?

Jean suspirou com raiva.

Jean: Eu estava conhecendo a casa. Agora você pode falar porque está aqui?

Scott: Hum, deixe-me pensar. – segurou seu queixo e olhou pro lado – Posso. – disse sarcasticamente – Eu vim pegar um Martini a pedido de Charles.

Jean: Tem certeza? Ou será que você veio me perseguir?

Scott: Pare com essas acusações sem cabimento!

Jean: Não! Pare você de nos provocar! – aumentou o tom

Scott: E você acha que não tá alimentando essa briga? – deixou o volume de sua voz ao mesmo nível da ruiva

Jean: Não tanto quanto você! – agora os dois estavam bem próximos.

Ambos perceberam que esta cena já havia acontecido entre eles, e recuaram para não ter o mesmo resultado da outra.

Jean passou por Scott, subiu a pequena escada e parou em frente à porta. Tentou abri-la, como Scott fizera, mas também não conseguiu.

Desesperada, Jean bateu na porta e gritou por ajuda.

Scott: Isso é em vão. Veja o tamanho desta casa! Não vão nos ouvir.

Jean: E o que faremos? Vamos sentar e esperar?

Scott: É a única coisa que pode ser feita. – o rapaz sentou no chão, escorado em uma das estantes de vinhos.

Jean: Nunca pensei que eu diria isso, mas você está certo. – desceu a escada e sentou exatamente como Scott, mas de frente para ele. – Uma hora eles sentirão a nossa falta e, -

Scott: Vão nos procurar. – completou o vocalista

Na cozinha...

Alguns já estavam sentados à mesa, esperando para o jantar começar.

Charles: Bem, quatro de vocês não estão à mesa, talvez eles não estejam dispostos à jantar, mas mesmo na ausência deles, eu vou relevar algumas coisas para vocês. – todos presentes ficaram curiosos – Temos uma visita hoje. Emil virá para o jantar, e me ajudar a divulgar a notícia.

Kitty levantou a mão, como se estivesse em aula.

Kitty: O senhor vai falar agora?

Charles: Ainda não, Kitty.

Kitty: Ah.

Charles: Seja paciente, minha jovem. Temos que esperar Emil.

Na sala...

Gambit e Vampira se beijaram. Os dois estavam enrolados no sofá.

Gambit: Seu perfume é maravilhoso, mon biju.

Vampira riu com o elogio. Estava envolvida emocionalmente com ele.

Remy começou a desabotoar a camisa de Vamp, porém ela o impediu com a mão.

Vamp: Calma aí, seu atirado. Não sou fácil desse jeito.

Remy: Mas você foi facinha até agora. – ele sorria para Vamp

Vamp: Por que você me facilitou. Mas pra algo a mais acontecer, vai ter que me provar muitas coisas ainda.

Na adega...

Scott: Você é que classe vocal? – iniciou conversa

Jean: Contralto. E você?

Scott: Sou tenor.

Jean riu discretamente.

Scott: O que foi? – olhou confuso para ela

Jean: Ri por que somos de classes vocais opostas.

Scott: Ah, não só nisso, não é mesmo? – ambos riram

Na sala de jantar...

Gambit e Vamp chegam à mesa quietos.

Charles: Onde estão Jean e Scott?

Vamp: Não os vimos.

Kitty: Eles devem estar se pegando em algum lugar. Não vamos atrapalhar.

Alguns riram, porém Charles ficou sério.

Charles: Acho melhor procurá-los.

Peter: Acho que não é uma boa idéia, Xavier. Eles estão sem brigar há meia hora! Já é uma grande conquista! – riram novamente

Charles: Acho que tem razão, Peter.

Então eles ouviram a campainha tocar.

Charles: Deve ser Emil. Com licença.

Um pouco depois Xavier voltou na presença do produtor na qual citara.

Emil: Boa noite!

Todos responderam igualmente ao cumprimento de Emil. A visão geral que tinham dele era de um rapaz muito simpático e bem sucedido. Ele tinha um espírito envolvente e alegre.

Na adega...

Jean: Estou com sede...

Scott: E eu com fome. – ambos se olharam

Jean: Quero um [i]Porto[/i].

Scott: Não! [i]Domaine[/i]. – Jean olhou confusa para o rapaz – Nunca bebeu? – a ruiva balançou negativamente – Então tá na hora de experimentar!

O jovem se levantou e observou algumas placas indicando os vinhos.

Scott: Ali tem um! – apontou para um vinho que estava no topo da estante.

Jean: Você alcança?

Scott fez uma tentativa, esticando ao máximo o seu braço. Porém não era o suficiente.

Jean: Então alguém sobe no ombro de alguém pra poder pegar.

Scott: Você me agüenta? – Jean ficou com raiva e expressou isso em seu semblante. Ele não havia entendido a indireta de Jean.

Jean: Eu disse: alguém – apontou para si mesma – sobe no ombro de alguém – apontou agora para Scott – pra poder pegar.

Scott: Tudo bem, tudo bem...

Jean: Cadê o senso de cavalheirismo nos homens de hoje?

O vocalista da X-band mandou um olhar de canto para a ruiva, mas esta ignorou. Scott ficou de joelhos, permitindo que Jean subisse em seus ombros. Com cuidado para não perder o equilíbrio, Scott ficou de pé.

Jean: Dê dois passos pra frente. – guiou-o

Scott obedeceu. Deu um passo, e quase Jean caiu. Para não ir ao chão, ambos deram as mãos. Ficaram um pouco intimidados com o toque, mas era preciso para o desejo dos dois ser realizado.

Mais um passo foi dado, e Jean tentou alcançar a garrafa.

Jean: Ainda está longe, tenho que ficar de pé. – Scott a segurou, e Jean colocou com dificuldade seus pés nos ombros largos de Scott.

Scott: Rápido, estamos ficando sem equilíbrio!

Jean: Calma, eu... tô quase... lá...

Jean esticou a mão novamente, e desta vez teve acesso ao vinho. Os dois balançaram muito, e Jean teve de saltar para não cair. Porém, sentiu algo prendendo sua cintura, e agarrou-se por instinto. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Scott que a segurava e em que estava se segurando. Ele segurava com um braço em suas costas e outro apoiava as suas pernas. Eles pareciam um casal que acabara de se casar e que estava à caminho da cama.

Estavam olhando fixamente um para o outro, e agora o magnetismo era forte demais para resistir. Aproximaram lentamente os lábios, e quando se tocaram, beijaram-se vorazmente. Um beijo bem dado e demorado, que pareceu compensar dias de desejo.

Ao se separarem, Scott devagar deixou os pés de Jean tocar o chão. Ela envolvia delicadamente a sua mão em torno do rosto de Scott, e o acariciava.

Scott: Você conseguiu pegar? – Scott estava calmo, e sua voz era quase um sussurro

Jean: Sim. – levantou a garrafa que estava na outra mão. Ambos sorriram.

O beijo que haviam dado há pouco pareceu acalmá-los, e criado um romance muito mais profundo entre eles.

Os dois sentaram juntos. Scott tirou a rolha que tampava o vinho com a mão, e deu para Jean.

Scott: Você primeiro.

Jean deu alguns goles, e devolveu para Scott.

Na sala de jantar...

Emil: Eu trouxe coisas que vocês vão gostar. – abriu a sua maleta e tirou papéis de dentro – Essas são as músicas que vocês apresentarão na regional. – distribuiu as folhas entre os integrantes

Charles: E aí, o que acharam?

Fera: Bem, as músicas parecem ser de qualidade, mas, não vamos tocar as de nossa autoria?

Emil: Se vocês concordarem.

Gambit: Gostei delas. Vamos escolhê-las!

Ororo: Já eu acho que não... – olhou para Emil – Senhor Madison, -

Emil: Desculpe a interrupção, mas pode me chamar de Emil, querida. – sorriu gentilmente

Ororo: Ah, perdoe-me. Emil, - deu ênfase no nome – não que eu esteja rebaixando as músicas, mas, eu acho que as nossas músicas combinam mais com as vozes da nossa banda.

Emil: Claro, claro... São vocês que escolhem.

Vamp: Acho melhor conversarmos todos juntos, quando Scott e Jean estiverem também. Aí a gente entra em um consenso.

Na adega...

Jean estava apoiada no peito de Scott. A bebida consumida já fazia um pouco de efeito.

Os dois estavam calmos, esperando por ajuda, mas no pensamento de cada um o real desejo era de ficar ali para todo o em pensamentos, Jean não suportou esperar mais e levantou sua cabeça, olhando para o rapaz.

Jean: Eu preciso de você.

E então a ruiva começou a cantar. Sua voz doce saiu como um calmante ainda maior para ambos.

/bbcQW

Ela ganhou o mundo  
Tanto  
Que ela não podia ver  
E ela precisava de alguém  
Para mostrar a ela  
O que ela poderia ser  
E ela tentou sobreviver  
Vestindo seu coração  
Em sua manga  
E eu preciso de você  
Pra acreditar

A ruiva soltou-se dele, e se ajoelhou em cima de Scott. Ele, por sua vez, não ofereceu resistência alguma. Delicadamente Jean passou seus dedos pelos cabelos morenos, e deu um beijo doce no rapaz.

Você teve seus sonhos  
Tenho os meus  
Você teve seus medos  
Eu estava bem  
Me mostrou  
O que eu não poderia encontrar  
Quando dois mundos diferentes  
Colidem

Scott: Eu não resisto mais a você. Te quero, muito. – disse entre uma pausa do beijo

Ela estava com medo de tudo  
Assistindo de longe  
Foi dada a regra  
Nunca sabíamos  
Apenas quando era pra jogar  
E ela tentou sobreviver  
Viver a sua vida do seu jeito  
Sempre com medo do que ia acontecer  
Mas você me deu força  
pra achar esperança

Scott passeou por debaixo da blusa de Jean, passando suavemente suas mãos pela cintura feminina. Ela levou uma das mãos às costas de Scott, e apertou os seus dedos de leve contra a pele dele. Então, os dois sentiram um arrepio, e Scott encorajou-se a avançar o sinal.

Você teve seus sonhos  
Tenho os meus  
Você teve seus medos  
Eu estava bem  
Me mostrou  
o que eu não poderia encontrar  
Quando dois mundos diferentes  
Colidem

Retirou sua blusa, e Jean pode contemplar os relevos de seu peito. Empurrou-o para trás até que deitasse completamente no chão, e retirou a calça preta e colada que Jean vestia.

Ela estava assustada, despreparada  
Perdida no escuro  
Desmoronando  
Eu não posso sobreviver  
Com você do meu lado  
Com você tudo vai dar certo  
Isto é o que acontece  
Quando dois mundos colidem

Ela posicionou-se sobre Scott e o beijou intensamente, enquanto ele amaciava as pernas dela.

Na sala de jantar...

Kitty: Precisamos dos dois aqui para decidir.

Ororo: Por isso é melhor chamá-los.

Emil: Não se preocupem. Vocês têm tempo para decidir. – gesticulou com as mãos enquanto falava

Fera: Temos sim. Mas o quanto antes, melhor.

Charles: Então façamos o seguinte: Vampira e Peter vão chamá-los em seus quartos e então poderemos concluir esta decisão ainda hoje.

Peter e Vamp saíram de suas cadeiras e sumiram na porta.

Na república Jott's fans...

Estávamos na sala de diversão quando ouvimos a campainha.

Ká parou de desenhar e olhou para nós.

Mony: Quem será?

Ká: É uma pizza?

Myme pausou o jogo para falar.

Myme: É o correio?

May: É o Justin Bieber? – todas olharam para mim com caras amarradas

May: Ah, tá bom, então que tal... é o Kaká? – elas sorriram com a correção

Sindy: É o Luan Santana?

Mandy: É a Miley Cyrus? – a atenção voltou-se agora para ela

Myme: Qual é, Mandy? A gente só falou nome de homem e você fala de mulher? – rimos

Ana: Não! É o Super-Homem! – levantou-se ligeiramente, e fez pose de herói.

A campainha tocou novamente.

Mony: É melhor atender antes que desistem!

Sindy: Vai atender, "Super-Homem"! – fez o desenho das aspas no ar, e damos gargalhadas com a brincadeira.

Na adega da Mansão...

Jean desgrudou do beijo e tirou a sua blusa branca e colada. Enquanto isso, Scott retirava seu cinto. Após isso, Scott pôde reparar no conjunto de lingerie rosa forte de Jean. Isso e um conjunto de coisas o deixaram mais excitado.

Scott continuou com as carícias na perna de Jean, e ousadamente subiu até o seu bumbum. O apalpou, e Jean sorriu com o ato. Ela começou a dar leves beijos no peitoral dele, e desceu até o estômago. Olhou maliciosamente para Scott antes de prosseguir, e ele respondeu sorrindo também. Jean retirou o jeans do cantor, e viu o volume embaixo da cueca.

Jean seguiu seu rosto de encontro ao de Scott, e beijou-o novamente. Ele a girou, ficando por cima dela. Iniciou deixando delicadamente uma alça de seu sutiã cair, e passou a beijar o seu pescoço.

Na república...

Ana desceu a escada e foi atender. Antes de abrir a porta, ouviu um cantarolar atrás dela.

I was fine, showed me, what I couldn't find. When two different worlds, Collide

Curiosa, Ana abriu a porta.

Ana: Oi?

-: Oi! Eu vim no lugar errado? – uma garota de cabelos castanhos e compridos estava ali, e um carro escuro estacionado na frente da grande casa.

Ana: Se você procura um lugar que não seja uma república, então sim, você veio no lugar errado.

-: Ah! – abriu um sorriso – Então é aqui mesmo!

A menina carregava uma mochila nas costas, e após a fala, andou até o carro atrás dela e conversou com alguém pela janela dianteira. Um pouco depois a garota voltou para a porta, e o carro seguiu viagem.

Ana olhava para ela com confusão evidente.

-: Ah, me desculpe. – tirou a mão que estava apoiada na alça da mochila para cumprimentar Ana – Sou Téssie.

Na sala de jantar da Mansão...

Charles: Bom, enquanto Vampira e Peter buscam Scott e Jean, eu quero dar mais uma notícia. Cabe a vocês decidir se é boa ou má, se concordam ou não.

Kitty: Nossa, é oficial: hoje é o Dia Nacional das Boas Notícias.

Fera: Bem, na verdade, não é. O Dia Nacional das Boas Notícias é em 4 de agosto. E estamos no dia 15 de agosto.

Kitty: Ah, tá. Obrigada. Mas que tem noticia boa, ah, tem sim!

Charles: Bom, como eu falei, eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, mas são vocês que vão decidir.

Gambit: [i]Buis[/i], diga-nos.

Charles olhou para Emil. Este, por sua vez, afirmou com a cabeça para seguir em frente. Ele estava certo de que seria o melhor para os integrantes.

Charles: Vocês vão se juntar. Formarão uma banda só. E a melhor de todas. Para assim, vencer a regional, sem ter que disputar entre si. E caso vocês concordarem, já preparamos o nome: os [b][i]X-Men[/b][/i].

[purple]Puis = então

Na adega...

Enquanto Scott a enchia de beijos, ela desabotoou o sutiã, e jogou-o para o lado. Scott percebeu o ato, e olhou para seus seios enrijecidos. Ela então puxou-o em direção deles, e Scott deu leves beijos. Jean deixou escapar alguns gemidos, o que informou-os que estavam prontos.

Sem muita demora Scott retirou as ultimas peças que estavam em seus corpos, e então penetrou em Jean. Começou com movimentos moderados, enquanto Jean cravava cada vez mais as suas mãos nas costas do rapaz, soltando sons de prazer.

Scott intensificou o movimento, e beijava a ruiva com mais prazer. Entre os sons emitidos pelos dois, Scott teve forças para murmurar no ouvido dela:

Scott: Eu te quero. Pra sempre, comigo.

Então, Jean respondeu:

Jean: Eu sou sua, você é meu. A partir de hoje somos um só.

Os dois selaram o momento com um forte beijo.

Em algum lugar da Mansão...

Peter andou pelo corredor, e parou em frente a uma porta. Deu uma leve batida nela, e esperou por resposta. Vendo que foi recebido pelo silêncio, chamou pelo procurado.

Peter: Scott... você está aí?

O quarto não deu sinal de vida. Portanto, o baterista girou a maçaneta, e a porta se abriu.

Peter: Scott... – espiou para dentro do quarto, mas não encontrou ninguém.

No mesmo corredor, Vampira chamou por Jean. Mas esta também não conseguiu resposta.

Peter voltou-se para Vamp, e falou:

Peter: Isso é estranho. Nenhum dos dois nos seus dormitórios.

Vamp: Temos que avisar urgentemente ao Xavier.

Na sala de jogos da República...

Ana abriu a porta, para falar com as garotas que estavam reunidas na sala.

Ana: Meninas! Temos mais garotas pro nosso grupo... – deu um passo para o lado, e Téssie entrou na sala.

Todas nós olhávamos curiosas para a nova moradora.

Mandy: Espere aí, deixe eu mentalizar na minha bola de cristal... – fechou os olhos e movimentou as mãos em volta de uma bola imaginária. – Você se chama Téssie... e veio morar conosco...

Téssie: Uau! – admirou-se com a adivinhação – Como você sabe?

Mandy: Eu sei de tudo! Muahahahaha!

Myme: Ah, não liga! É tudo lorota dela! – denunciou

Téssie: Lorota? Por quê?

Mandy: Eu me escondi na escada quando você chegou. – rimos com a confissão, inclusive Téssie, que era muito bem humorada, por sinal.

Na Mansão...

Vampira e em seguida Peter adentraram a sala alarmados.

Vamp: Com licença, Xavier. Jean e Scott não estão nos seus respectivos quartos.

Peter: Devemos procurá-los pela Mansão?

Charles: Mas é claro! Eles desapareceram há um bom tempo, e não nos avisaram se faltariam ao jantar.

Gambit: Calma, mon amis. Não precisamos ficar preocupados. Scott é um rapaz, Jean é uma moça, essas coisas acontecem.

Vamp: Gambit! – olhou brava para ele

Gambit: Estou dizendo alguma mentira?

A guitarrista cruzou os braços, estressada.

Charles: Busquem os dois, imediatamente.

Na casa de Hellfire's Club...

Emma andou pelo corredor, para chegar à sala de jantar. Porém ouviu algumas falas dentro de um dos quartos e parou. Encostou a cabeça lateralmente na porta, e escutou com atenção.

-: Você... oh, sim. Você, Selene. Você vai ser minha hoje à noite!

-: Não sou fácil deste jeito, Shaw. – falou de um modo ríspido – Mas para você, eu faço tudo. – adoçou o seu tom

Emma ouviu alguns gemidos, e seguiu séria para a sala.

Na república...

Mony: Seja bem-vinda!

Téssie: Obrigada!

Ana: Eu sou Ana. As duas que estão jogando baralho são May e Mony.

Mony acenou para Téssie.

Mony: E eu estou ganhando!

Ana: A doida lá no chão – apontou para o fundo da sala – é Sindy.

Sindy: Prazer!

Ana: A que está desenhando é Ká, e por fim, Mandy e Myme.

Ká: A gente é meio doidinha, então se acontecer algo totalmente inusitado, não ligue. É o nosso cotidiano. – formamos um coral de risadas

Téssie parou de rir para falar:

Téssie: Bom... – deu alguns passos para o meio da sala – Não creio que tenha alguém mais doida do que eu! – rimos novamente

Sindy: Mas fala aí, o que você gosta de fazer?

Téssie: Vejamos... eu gosto de cantar-

Mandy: Aaaaaaahhh *-* - atropelou a resposta da novata – Eu AMO! – correu para onde Téssie estava – Acho que seremos grandes amigas! *-*

Téssie: É verdade! Já temos algo em comum! – sorriu amigavelmente

May: Téssie... eu sou a May. Nos diga quais são as suas bandas favoritas. Eu tenho uma leve impressão de que te o mesmo gosto de nós.

Téssie: Eu gosto bastante de Miley Cyrus.

Mandy: Oh my God! Eu simplesmente A-MO a Miley!

Myme: Ih, lá vem outro momento eufórico da Mandy.

Mandy: Eu volto em um minutinho! – saiu correndo da sala

Téssie: Onde ela foi? – olhava curiosa para a porta

Mony: Não liga, não. Do que mais você gosta?

Téssie: Adoro Demi Lovato. Ela canta super bem!

Escutamos o comentário de Mandy, que vinha de fora da sala.

Mandy: Ela é super diva!

Alguns segundos depois, Mandy voltou com um papel em mãos, e mostrou para Téssie.

Mandy: Olha só, eu tenho uma foto autografa da diva Miley!

Téssie: Não... pode... ser! – admirou a foto

Mandy: Não olha muito, ela é minha! – virou a foto para impedir a visualização de Téssie

Téssie: O quê? A MILEY É MINHA!

Ana: É, estou vendo que elas serão grandes amigas.

Mandy: Não! Ela é MINHA!

Téssie: Minha!

Mandy: Não, minha! – disputaram a foto autografada, quando houve uma pausa, e logo em seguida várias gargalhadas

Na adega...

Nitidamente foi ouvido um chamado.

Jean acordou rapidamente, e levantou-se em um pulo.

Jean: Scott! – outro chamado fora ouvido

A ruiva agachou-se ao lado de Scott e o chacoalhou.

Jean: Acorda, Scott! Acorda!

Scott acordou sonolento, e olhou para a cantora.

Scott: Eu estou no céu? – sua voz saiu um pouco rouca e fraca

Jean Grey sorriu, mas ao levantar novamente o sorriso fugiu de seu belo rosto.

Jean: Estão à nossa procura!

Novamente um chamado abafado atravessou a porta e chegou aos ouvidos dos dois. Mas dessa vez o seu volume diminuíra, dando a impressão de estar se distanciando.

Scott: Grite para eles, Jean! Antes que vão embora!

Jean correu até a porta e gritou com força. O resultado foi bom, e as vozes se intensificaram, dando a perceber que era Peter que estava à procura.

Peter: Vocês estão aí?

Jean: Sim, aqui na adega!

Peter: Já estou indo! Só um momento!

A cantora voltou-se para Scott, e pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo lugar. Os dois se vestiram com agilidade, e Peter falou que já se encontrava perto da porta.

Scott: Até que enfim! Eu já não agüentava ficar aqui!

Peter tentou girar a maçaneta pelo lado de fora, porém foi mau-sucedido.

Peter: Não consigo abrir! Está emperrada!

Jean: Ah... não me diga isso!

Peter: Acalmem-se, vou tirar vocês daí! – o baterista deu alguns murros na porta, e vendo que não causava efeito, jogou-se contra a porta, que cedeu e abriu.

Jean: Finalmente! Estamos livres! – andou até a porta, e virou-se para Scott. – Você não agüentava mais ficar aqui? Tem certeza? – levantou uma sobrancelha

Scott: Eu não gosto, sabe, de ficar preso. Mas não mencionei nada sobre você.

Jean: Hum. Mas então, mencione. Você gostou de minha companhia? – Peter assistia à conversa dos dois

Scott: Sua companhia – andou até a ruiva com uma expressão rude – ... foi maravilhosa. – passou seus braços pela cintura de Jean, e a beijou com ardor. Peter ficou espantado com a cena, mas sorriu ao ver que a briga entre os dois estava cessada.

-  
Kitty sorriu maliciosamente, e soltou um riso discreto. Jean mandou um olhar nada agradável para ela.

Charles: Desculpe-me pelo acidente. Aquela porta sempre teve problemas.

Vampira andou até a cadeira ao lado de Gambit e sentou-se.

**Vamp:** Bom, vamos comer, não é mesmo?  
**Gambit:** Oui! Estou com fome!  
**Charles:** Esperem um minuto. Temos de contar as novidades para eles!

Os que estavam sentados na mesa concordaram. Jean, Scott e Peter sentaram-se junto a eles, e assim puderam explicar as boas notícias que Emil trouxera.

Na República...

May: Já está tarde, não é mesmo? – lancei uma carta na mesa

Sindy: Tarde? São dez horas ainda!

Ká: Isso não é tarde! É o começo da noite!

May: Vocês têm razão. Mas eu sou acostumada a dormir este horário.

Mony: Acostumada ou [b][i]obrigada[/i][/b]? – também jogou uma carta na mesa

May: Hum, bem... [b][i]Obrigada[/b][/i]. – damos algumas risadas

Myme: Você tá aqui! Não na sua casa... Então pode dormir o horário que desejar. – explicou

May: Tudo bem. Mas daqui a umas duas horas eu vou fazer um lanche. [i]"Sabe, tenho fome perto da meia noite. "[/i] *

Ana: Téssie, fique a vontade para fazer o que quiser.

Téssie: Bom, acho que vou conhecer meu quarto.

Mandy: Ótima ideia! Você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que eu!

Téssie: Sério? – disse empolgada

*Retirado do sereado Zack e Cody, Gemeos a Bordo, da Nickelodeon.

No quarto de Mandy e Téssie...

Todas nós entramos no quarto, e Mandy apontou para uma cama vazia, ao lado da dela.

Mandy: Você vai dormir ali. – andou até o armário e abriu duas portas. – Pode despejar suas bugigangas aqui.

Mony: Ih, está falando como se morasse a cinco anos aqui! – rimos um pouco

Mandy: Ah! E lembre-se, nunca abra a minha porta... – fez suspense – ninguém sabe o que pode encontrar dentro dela... – esfregou as mãos, e fez uma cara maligna

Na Mansão...

Jean: Eu... eu estou muito indecisa. – disse para todos

Charles: Entendo sua indecisão, Jean. Mas será muito útil essa união de bandas. Com o potencial que possuem, vocês podem vencer muitos concursos do mesmo nível ou maiores do que a regional.

Scott: Eu acho uma ótima ideia! Imagine, Jean. Nós dois cantando juntos!

Os integrantes olharam desentendidos para o cantor.

Gambit: O que te deu, mon ami?

Fera: Você está muito estranho. O que houve para pensar deste jeito?

O vocalista olhou para Jean, procurando ajuda. O olhar dela dava apoio total, afinal, era o que ela mais queria. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, porém Kitty o interrompeu.

Kitty: Depois que vocês sumiram, estão super esquisitos! Eu estou começando a achar que -

Scott: Que nós estamos namorando. – levantou ao falar.

Agora foi vez de Scott interromper.

A confissão provocou choque em todos. Exceto Charles, que parecia não se afetar tão facilmente.

Vamp: Eu sabia! Vocês iriam se render alguma hora...

Ororo: Jean, isso é verdade? – perguntou à amiga, que ficou em pé, ao lado do amado

Jean: Sim. – olhou para Scott – É o que eu mais quero. – disse decidida

Emil: Então isso é melhor do que eu imaginei! – começou - Os conflitos entre vocês acabaram, o que permite uma melhor preparação para a grande apresentação.

Ororo: Fico tão feliz por você, Jean!

Fera: E nós por você, Scott. Era o melhor para todos.

Charles: Então vocês aceitam virar os X-Men?

Jean e Scott: Aceitamos.

Eles deram conta do coral formado após dada a resposta.

Charles: Ótimo. Então a partir de agora vocês podem me chamar de [b][i]Professor[/i][/b].

Peter: Professor? Por quê? Você vai nos ensinar?

Charles: Exatamente, meu jovem! Eu vou ajudar vocês a utilizar seus talentos do modo certo. – olhou para um relógio com bordas de ouro que se encontrava pendurado na parede da sala. – Eu peço que vocês discutam entre si sobre as músicas que Emil trouxe, e eu vou tratar de algumas coisas aqui.

"Professor" Xavier virou a sua cadeira, e pediu para que o Sr. Madison o seguisse para outra sala.

Charles: Onde está Bill? – parou perto da porta que dava acesso à sala em que os integrantes conversavam.

Emil: Eu não sei. Ele deveria ter chegado à um bom tempo.

Charles: Ligue para ele. Precisamos conversar.

Emil toma em mãos o celular e faz uma ligação. Após alguns segundos, Emil desliga.

Emil: Sem resposta.

Charles olha preocupado para o lado. Ele estava sem comunicação com Bill há alguns dias, e isso aumentava a sua preocupação.

Charles: O que será que aconteceu? – a frase soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma interrogação.

Na sala de jantar...

Fera: Não, não! Não precisamos ensaiar somente essas!

Jean: Mas teremos que apresentá-las.

Fera: Sim! Essas músicas que o Sr. Madison apresentou para nós são as da apresentação. – explicou o guitarrista

Ororo: Mas nós teremos um horário para ensaio, ou uma hora mínima por dia?

Fera: Temos de falar com Emil. Mas acho que não tem toda essa exigência.

Vamp: Mesmo se tiver, eu não vou seguir à risca... – começou – Odeio regras, então, isso não funcionará comigo.

Scott: Eu acho que poderíamos ver em que melodias essas músicas se encaixam. Se elas ficarem legais, a gente apresenta no show.

Jean: Concordo.

No dia seguinte, na república das garotas...

Acordei e corri pra sala.

Encontrei todas assistindo à TV, e me juntei à elas.

Ana: Nossa, por que você dormiu tão tarde?

May: Primeiro. Porque vocês me fizeram dormir mais tarde ontem à noite. E segundo. Porque eu tive um sonho tão bom que não quis mais acordar.

Sindy: Sonho de novo?

Ká: Mayra e seus sonhos...

Mandy: Conta, conta!

May: Tá bom. Primeiramente...

*SONHO*

Apareceu de longe o palco do Marsden Festival. Então, Jean Grey subiu nele. Logo depois disso Scott Summers fez a mesma coisa. Eles se olharam com muita raiva e, então, se aproximaram lentamente, cada vez mais mostrando ódio em seus rostos. Quando estavam bem perto, se beijaram fortemente.

O palco se afastou lentamente, e uma cortina de fumaça cobriu a visualização.

*FIM DO SONHO*

May: E então eu acordei.

Mony: Hã? – indagou – Qual é a relação entre eles?

May: Eu... eu não sei. – disse com uma expressão incerta – Mas eles ficariam muito bem juntos!

Sindy, Ká e Ana: Juntos? – as três se entreolharam sorridentes

Myme: Eu acho que ficaria ótimo!

Téssie: Seria um casal perfeito! – juntou as mãos como se fosse rezar, e seus olhos brilharam

Mandy: PER-FEI-TO! – imitou a posição de Téssie – Meus divos!

Na Mansão...

Jean levantou de sua cama e caminhou cambaleando até a porta. Bocejou, e então abriu a porta e seguiu o caminho até o banheiro. Lá ela fez sua higiene pessoal que toda manhã tinha o costume de fazer, e voltou para o quarto.

Quando adentrou o dormitório, encontrou Scott esparramado pela cama.

Jean: Scott? O que você faz aqui?

O cantor levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada no travesseiro da ruiva.

Scott: Estava te esperando. – explicou - Não gostou da surpresa?

Jean Grey andou até onde ele estava e sentou na beira da cama.

Jean: Se eu gostei? – ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, e sentou sobre o rapaz. Aproximou o seu delicado rosto ao lado lateral do rosto de Scott, e murmurou no seu ouvido – Eu adorei.

A cantora esfregou suas mãos no peito de Scott com movimentos suaves, e ele sorriu. Não demorou para que Jean entregasse sua boca à dele, e que juntos dessem um beijo ardente.

PARTE CENSURADA O3

Não precisam solicitar, vou mandar para todas.

(Caso alguém mesmo assim não receber, peça novamente! :D)

Ao término do beijo, Grey desceu as mãos do peitoral para dentro da calça de Scott. Ela fez alguns movimentos que deixaram óbvia a excitação de Scott. Desabotoou lentamente a sua calça, e puxou-a para baixo. Scott retirou totalmente a peça de roupa, enquanto via Jean se despir.

Ela levantou a blusa do pijama fazendo uma dançinha sensual. Depois, retirou o shorts, e jogou-o para o lado.

Scott passou suas mãos para dentro da peça íntima inferior de Jean, e chegou ao seu ponto principal. Fez alguns movimentos que provocaram alguns gemidos de Jean, e então a ruiva o beijou carinhosamente.

Na cozinha...

Piotr, Katherine e Vampira estavam sentados na mesa, tomando o café-da-manhã. Vamp levanta e sai da cozinha, deixando o casal a sós.

Kitty: E então, ainda tá de pé o nosso encontro?

Peter: Com certeza! Prepare-se para hoje a noite. – Kitty sorriu

Peter deixou a cadeira e saiu com um olhar enigmático para Kitty.

PARTE CENSURADA O4

*mandando*

Jean e Scott já estavam depidos da cintura para baixo, e de pé ao lado da cama. Jean pulou no colo do rapaz, e as pernas de Jean entrelaçavam o corpo de Scott. Então começaram com movimentos leves, e continuaram com mais força. Scott retirou a peça superior dela, e direcionou sua boca aos seios, sem parar o movimento que Jean comandava.

À tarde...

Sua silhueta feminina andou até a frente do sofá da sala de estar, tomou o controle remoto nas mãos e ligou a TV. Massageou um pouco os longos cabelos brancos, enquanto assistia ao aparelho.

Charles: Ororo? – apareceu do corredor, tomando a atenção da guitarrista

Ororo: Olá, Professor! – levantou-se

Charles: Vim lhe chamar para o nosso primeiro ensaio.

Ororo: Ensaio? – abriu um grande sorriso em seu belo rosto

Na república...

Myme: Olha aqui, é verdade! – apareceu repentinamente na sala, segurando uma folha com algo impresso

Sindy: Que o cabelo da May é pintado?

Olhei desafiadora para ela.

May: Ele não é pintado! É natural! – justifiquei

Myme: Não importa, não importa... Não é disso que eu estou falando. – andou até nosso grupo reunido à frente da televisão, e entregou o papel para Ana que estava mais próxima.

Tessie: E o que é então?

Myme: É sobre o sonho da May.

Mandy: Oh my god! Ela é vidente mesmo?

May: Não sou vidente, eu só... tenho sonhos criativos.

Myme: Mas esse seu sonho – virou-se para mim -, é real.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. A calmaria durou pouco, perto da euforia que fizemos.

Nos abraçamos alegremente, pela união dos vocalistas. Assim que nos separamos, Myme leu a folha que imprimiu da internet.

Myme: Vocês sabem que eu entro todo dia no blog da Jean, né? Então, hoje de manhã eu entrei, e li o novo post dela: ./

Myme: O nome do post era "Tudo mudou". – continuou Myme – Aí a gente imagina algo surpreendente, e é o que está por vir.

Mony: "Tudo mudou"... Nossa, que instigante! – comentou

Myme: Tem toda razão. Olha o que ela falou em seguida: "Tive de aceitar em morar na mesma casa que eles. Afinal, assinei um contrato que não pode ser desfeito. Mas tudo mudou quando fiquei presa ontem à noite com o vocalista (cujo o nome eu descobri ser Scott Summers) na adega."

Mandy: Hohohohoho... olha a safadeza! – levou uma mão à boca

Todas nós rimos desconfiadas do acontecido. Jean Grey e Scott Summers, presos num cômodo? Realmente, só pensamos besteira.

Ká: Continua, Myme. Continua! – disse animada

Myme: Continuando... – voltou a olhar para a folha que tinha em mãos – "Não posso contar em detalhes, mas digo que foi ótimo." Tá ok. Para tudo. Por que ela não pôde entrar em detalhes? Logo ela que gosta de contar tudo que ocorre com a própria.

Nos olhamos com maior desconfiança. Isso estava cheirando a safadeza. Abre ironia. Oh, não! Pelo amor de Deus! Somos santas! Fecha ironia.

Myme: Esse post é revelador! Observem o que vem a seguir: "Eu, Jean Grey, estou definitivamente apaixonada por Scott. Ele aparentou ser totalmente o contrário do que eu achava que era. Foi carinhoso, engraçado, e sensato. Simplesmente me conquistou, e isso fez nós avançarmos o sinal."

Sindy: Oh...

Estávamos assustadas. O que pensamos realmente havia acontecido, e isso deixou-nos por um momento sem chão.

Téssie: Esses dois... tsc tsc tsc...

Rimos, rimos e rimos. Um coro de gargalhadas em meio de comentários sobre o casal dominou a sala. Levantamos eufóricas dos sofás e recolhemos as almofadas que podemos. Ká foi a primeira a arremessá-las contra as outras, enquanto estas improvisavam escudos e muralhas.

Saí silenciosamente do campo de batalha. Era péssima em guerra de travesseiros. Lembro-me das experiências passadas, quando geralmente era ataca por todos os lados, sem chance alguma de defesa.

Nossa algazarra terminou quando ouvimos uma batida na porta.

Como eu havia me refugiado próximo à entrada, tive de atender.

May: Oi, eu posso ajudar? – abri calmamente a porta, enquanto as meninas atrás de mim estavam paralizadas. Algumas segurando as almofadas, outras encolhidas no chão. Todas curiosas em saber quem batera nessa casa de doidas.

A figura da porta era a velha Sra. Hockins do prédio ao lado. Ela segurava sua sombrinha matinal, e seus cabelos grisalhos estavam presos em um coque típico de senhora. Seu filho a abandonara a muito tempo no apartamento em que ela reside, restando somente como companhia o papagaio Benjamin.

Ká: Oi, Sra. Hockins! – andou até a porta e cumprimentou a idosa.

Karine tinha um profundo respeito à ela. Não que nós a desrespeitássemos, claro que não! Mas é que Ká era a preferida da senhora entre nós. O motivo da preferência eram os loiros fios da jovem, que permitiam Sra. Hockins de lembrar-se da sua juventude.

Sra. Hockins: Eu... – sua voz rouca ultrapassou lentamente a sala – queria saber se vocês estavam bem...

Ká: Muito bem, senhora! Obrigada pela preocupação.

Sra. Hockins: Fico feliz. – seu rosto angelical tornou-se rude – Mas eu quero que vocês acabem com essa baderna!

Pulamos com a mudança de humor. Outro problema da Sra. Hockins além das juntas doloridas e da fraqueza era a bipolaridade. Por mais educadas que fôssemos, Sra. Hockins sempre nos alfinetava.

Ká: Ah, desculpe-nos! Sentimos muito por interromper seus afazeres.

Sra. Hockins: Próxima vez que vocês fizerem isto, eu vou mandar Benjamin jogar minhocas em suas camas! – virou-se e saiu andando para o seu prédio.

Téssie: Argh! Que vizinha chata!

Mandy: Eu não sabia dessa velha...

Sindy: E nem queira saber!

Myme se recompôs e atravessou a sala, ajuntando a folha amassada que estava no chão.

Myme: Posso continuar?

Ana: E não acabou?

Myme: Não mesmo! Tem mais uma coisa legal!

May: Então fala! – fechei a porta e voltamos a sentar-nos organizadamente.

Myme continuou de pé.

Myme: "Mas tudo deu certo, e agora assumimos o nosso namoro!" – paramos para um "Oh!" em conjunto – "Estou muito feliz, tudo está dando certo! Juntamos nossas bandas, agora passamos a ser oficialmente os[b][i] X-Men[/b][/i]. Temos de ensaiar bastante para a regional, e é isso que vamos fazer agora." E acabou.

Sindy: Simplesmente acabou... – disse atônita

Mandy: É mais do que perfeito... é MEGA PERFEITO!

Na Mansão...

Todos os integrantes da nova banda X-Men estavam presentes no estúdio, cada um com seus devidos instrumentos.

Professor: Três, dois, um. Comecem. – ordenou através do vidro que separavam os aparelhos de remodelação de som e da sala isolada em que tocava a banda.

Emil apertou um botão, e girou outro, dando início ao ensaio.

http:/www./audio/SYaFvBfY/Demi_Lovato_ft_Joe_Jonas_-_?err=no-sess

Eles dizem que o bater de asas de uma borboleta  
Pode desencadear uma tempestade do outro lado  
E se uma pequena mudança nas coisas  
Puder despertar o mais forte dos furacões  
E se você segurasse a chave do lado de dentro  
Você seguraria a chave para virar as marés

Ororo estava tocando piano, e os outros, tocando seus respectivos instrumentos. Scott começou cantando.

Só uma pedrinha na água  
Pode deixar o mar em movimento  
Um simples ato de bondade  
Pode desviar o mais largo dos oceanos  
Se mostrarmos um pouco de amor  
O céu saberá que podemos mudar  
Então jogue uma pedrinha na água  
E crie uma onda, crie uma onda

No refrão, todos juntaram as vozes par afazer um belo coral.

As alegrias simples que você pode pegar e mandar  
Tocar a mão de alguém com necessidades (abraçar alguém)  
Não recue e diga que não pode  
Nunca se sabe o que pode vir a acontecer com uma cena, yeah  
Então venha comigo e aproveite o dia  
Esse mundo pode nunca mais ser o mesmo

O céu saberá que faremos uma diferença  
Mostre um pouco de amor  
Nunca se sabe, algo poderia mudar  
Jogue uma pedrinha na água  
Crie uma onda, crie uma onda.

Terminada a música, os integrantes saíram da sala.

Charles: Ótimo ensaio, garotos! Podem ir para seus quartos, estão liberados.

Todos saíram. Professor e Emil permaneceram na sala.

Charles: Venha, Emil. Nós vamos atrás do Bill.

Emil: Você acha necessário?

Charles: É a segunda vez que ele não aparece. Vamos atrás dele. Ele deve ter um bom motivo.

Charles saiu, Emil logo atrás. Assim entraram em um carro, e deram a partida.

Jean estava andando pelo corredor após ter saído do estúdio. Parou e esperou por Scott, que vinha logo atrás dos amigos.

Ao se aproximar da ruiva, Scott acenou para seus colegas, que continuaram caminhando.

Scott: Oi. – escorou sua mão na parede em que Jean também encontrava apoiada. – Você desafinou uma hora, lá.

Jean Grey olhou preocupada para ele.

Scott: Brincadeira. – a cantora liberou um sorriso – Você cantou maravilhosamente bem.

Jean: Aé? Então que tal a gente fazer um programa com os nossos amigos agora?

Scott: Acho ótimo. O que vamos fazer? Uma balada?

Jean: Venha. – agarrou uma mão na camisa de Scott e saiu puxando-o

Alguns minutos depois, na sala de diversão...

Os homens estavam ao redor da mesa de sinuca. Jean tocava um violão no sofá ao lado, e fazia dueto com Scott.

/bvcFv

As outras meninas da banda estavam também sentadas no sofá. Kitty, vendo a falta de habilidade dos homens, resolveu se levantar e entrar no jogo.

Ela pegou um taco e deu arrebatadas incríveis, que fizeram várias bolas entrarem nos buracos. Os jogadores ficaram de boca aberta.

Kitty: É assim que se joga.

Peter: Quer apostar que jogo melhor?

Kitty: Venha, garanhão.

À noite...

Kitty desceu as escadas vagarosamente e com muito charme. Peter a esperava a alguns metros, e sua atenção toda estava voltada a mesma.

A garota desceu o último degrau, e olhou para ele. Peter vestia uma camiseta pólo de cor neutra, um jeans básico e tênis de marca. Um visual comum, mas que não deixou de criar alguns pensamentos positivos na cabeça de Kitty. Ela, por sua vez, usava uma blusa de manga comprida listrada, acompanhada de um short bege e uma sandália. Levava no pescoço uma corrente de coração.

Peter: Pronta? – esticou o braço para ela, que enganchou sua mão na dele.

Kitty: Mais do que nunca. – sorriu.

O casal saiu da mansão, e seguiam pela rua.

Kitty: Onde você vai me levar, se é que eu posso saber?

Peter: Você não pode saber, mas eu vou revelar uma coisa.

Kitty: Pois diga.

Peter: É um lugar muito especial. Pode ser que não signifique nada para você, mas para mim... – o rapaz desistiu de terminar a frase. Algo se mexeu dentro dele quando pensou no lugar. Algo bom, mas que trazia lembranças ruins. Porém, ele não queria ser dominado por essas emoções, pois estava feliz pela presença feminina.

Depois de passar por algumas ruas, em que Kitty comentou dos prédios exageradamente grandes de NY, ambos chegaram a uma construção comercial toda branca, com o nome Flies Ice Cream estampado ao alto.

Kitty: É aqui? – pediu à Piotr

Peter: É. – sorriu para a moça, que estava um pouco sem compreensão. – Eu sei que você esperava um restaurante de quatro estrelas com um tapete vermelho na frente. Mas eu achei que a sorveteria em que eu cresci seria um ótimo lugar para um romance.

Kitty: Não, eu... não esperava um restaurante de quatro estrelas, pois nem estou vestida para isso. Mas adorei a idéia; amo sorvete!

Peter riu, enquanto a baterista caminhou até a porta.

Ao entrar no local, Katherine comandou o caminho até uma das mesas, e os dois sentaram-se frente a frente.

Piotr observava tudo a sua volta: as janelas, o lustre, o balcão, até mesmo o cardápio que estava na mesa. Parecia fascinado com tudo.

Kitty: Peter... o que foi? – Kitty percebeu a viagem de Piotr

Peter: Eu... – olhou para ela – Impressionante como tudo aqui está do mesmo jeito! – olhou para a atendente que caminhava para a mesa do casal – Menos os funcionários. – seu tom foi crítico na última frase. Ele não gostara do comprimento do uniforme da mulher que dirigia-se à eles, com um olhar fixo no baterista.

Atendente: Olá! – deu uma rápida olhadela para Kitty, que estava com a cara amarrada pelo comportamento da garçonete – O que vocês desejam?

Voltou a olhar sedutoramente para Peter, que por sua vez estava rígido no seu olhar para Kitty – não olharia para a moça novamente nem se ela fosse Lady Gaga coberta de ouro, a última coisa que desejaria era acabar com um relacionamento sem antes nem ter começado.

Peter: O que você quer, meu amor? – entregou à sua acompanhante o cardápio

Kitty sorriu, ao ver a ignorância de Peter. Observou alguns escritos e então anunciou a escolha:

Kitty: Que tal... esse aqui de camarão?

A garçonete tirou o sorriso exibido de seu rosto ao ver que não conseguia a atenção do rapaz.

Peter: Camarão? Não sabia que abrangiam tantos sabores assim! Será que é bom? – não deixou escapar nenhum olhar para a mulher exibicionista ao seu lado

A atendente tentou chamar-lhe novamente a atenção.

Atendente: O sorvete tem um gosto original de camarão, com um leve toque de doce. Sem contar que tem cor laranja!

Peter: Que emocionante... – sussurrou irônico, com volume alto o suficiente para Kitty ouvir, e assim esta soltar algumas risadas

Peter: Bom, vamos experimentar! Embarca nessa comigo?

Kitty: Com certeza! A vida requere o gosto de novas experiências para ser feliz! – os dois sorriram, e a garçonete, entediada, voltou para o balcão

Peter: E aí? Você aprendeu a jogar sinuca com quem?

Kitty: Meu pai.

Peter: Ah, sabia! Tinha que ser um homem. – falou

Kitty olhou zangada para ele.

Kitty: Seu machista! – acusou – Não importa com quem eu aprenda, importa que sou uma mulher que aprendeu tão bem que derrotou todos os colegas com quem moro.

Peter: É, eu confeço. Você fez uma boa apresentação... Mas isso não diz que somos ruins. – falou Piotr

Kitty: É claro que não... Vocês são ótimos. Aliás, você é perfeito. – desabafou com um ar sedutor, enquanto aproximava-se do rapaz

Ele fez o mesmo, formando uma cena romântica. Há alguns centímetros de distância dos dois, a garçonete volta com uma bandeja.

Atendente: Prontinho.

A aparição faz com que ambos se repelem, e dão espaço para a mulher fazer seu trabalho. Ela entregou primeiramente uma taça de sorvete para Katherine. Ao despejar a segunda para Piotr, ela vira o líquido acidentalmente na vestimenta do rapaz, que se levanta rapidamente.

Atendente: Oh, me desculpe! – retira um tecido branco que estava em seu braço, e limpa o estrago

Kitty: Ah! Que cínica! – levanta-se bruscamente, apoiando suas mãos na mesa

Atendente: Desculpe, mesmo! Eu... eu posso lavar sua blusa, temos uma máquina de lavar lá nos fundos.

Kitty bufou. A mulher estava passando dos limites.

Peter: Olha, não, por favor. – olhou para o sorvete em sua roupa – Eu dou um jeito.

Atendente: Desculpe, nós... não podemos deixar isso assim! – a mulher aproximou-se do baterista, e esfregou seu pano na blusa do mesmo, admirando cada curva.

Kitty: Pare com isso! – a raiva da integrante a dominou e ela empurrou a servente, fazendo-a cair.

Atendente: Oh! – falou ao chão

Kitty impulsionou-se para pular sobre a garçonete, porém Peter segurou seus braços.

Peter: Kitty, acalme-se!

Kitty: Essa oferecida merece muitos tapas! – grunhiu

Peter: Eu sei que merece. – olhou para a servente com desprezo, que já estava em pé, ajeitando sua vestimenta – Mas não somos nós que vamos corrigi-la, e muito menos dessa forma. – olhou para a baterista que tentava controlar sua fúria

Kitty: Vamos embora daqui. – seu tom ainda guardava raiva

Peter concordou, e o casal andou em direção à porta. Kitty parou subitamente, virou-se e deu dois passos, ficando em frente à garçonete que os observava.

Com força, Katherine direciona sua palma da mão ao rosto da atendente, provocando um som típico. A mulher apóia-se no balcão atrás de si para agüentar o impacto da agressão.

Kitty: Uma sugestão: conheça Emma Frost. Eu tenho certeza que vocês se darão muito bem. Afinal, vocês são da mesma laia. – ela vira-se e sai da sorveteria em companhia de Peter.

Charles e Emil andaram pela grande cidade de Nova York, com destino marcado: o apartamento de Bill. Após algum tempo de viagem, Emil estacionou seu Porsche no lado direito da rua, e os dois se retiraram do veículo. Atravessaram a estrada, e pararam a frente do prédio. No interfone, o porteiro revelou que senhor Phillips estava ausente.

A resposta não evitou os olhares entre Madison e Xavier.

Charles: Ele não está nem na própria casa.

Emil: Talvez esteja a caminho da Mansão.

Charles: Creio que não. Eu temo que ele esteja nos evitando.

Emil: Não deveríamos ligar para seu celular? Ele pode ter uma boa explicação para nos dar. – sugeriu

Charles: Acho certo.

O professor sacou o celular do bolso e com alguns dígitos deu início a sua ligação.

Na casa da banda Hellfire's Club...

Erik, o produtor musical da banda, estava em pé a frente da mesa em que os integrantes se encontravam.

Emma: Espero que seja algo útil. Não tenho tempo para simples reuniões. – Emma era a única a estar de pé além de Erik, e esta se apoiava na cadeira a sua frente.

Erik: Estou certo que de não será nenhuma perda de tempo, senhorita Frost. O que eu venho a lhes falar é um dado importante.

Emma deu a volta na cadeira e se sentou.

Erik: Fiz uma pesquisa sobre os candidatos do Grande Festival, e detectei o nível de musicalidade de vocês em relação a eles.

Shaw: Tenho que confessar que é muita esperteza de sua parte. – sorriu

Erik: A perfeição é a combinação de agilidade, com esperteza e carisma.

Selene: Prossiga, por favor.

Erik: Claro, senhorita. Como dizia, essa pesquisa me revelou boas informações.

Emma: Diga logo, somos os melhores? Não que eu duvide disto.

Erik: Gostaria de dizer que sim. Porém, devemos encarar os fatos, encontrar os erros e corrigi-los rigidamente.

Emma: Não somos os favoritos? – levantou-se bruscamente

Erik: Somos. Mas temos companhia na preferência. Os X-Men.

Donald: Écs o quê?

Erik: Uma união inteligente entre as duas bandas que ganharam o Marsden Festival—

Emma: Nós também ganhamos.

Erik: Sim, é claro. Mas as outras bandas tiveram colocação melhor. Como disse antes, encare os fatos.

Emma: Hunpf! E você diz que conseguiu bons dados! Você está ao lado de quem?

Erik: Mas oras! E ser o segundo favorito não é um bom dado?

Donald: É sim!

Emma: Quieto, Donald! – este recolheu-se na cadeira

Emma abaixou o tom, mas não reduziu a ameaça de suas palavras.

Emma: Eu... não quero ser o segundo melhor. Porque os segundos... nunca são lembrados, e a glória toda... vai para os primeiros.

Erik: Você quer glória? – o contraste entre o tom de Erik e o de Emma era evidente. – Então aqui está a passagem para ela.

O produtor jogou folhas sobre a mesa, e elas deslizaram até perto das mãos de Donald, que estava mais próximo de Erik. O baterista pegou algumas em mãos, e analisou rapidamente.

Donald: Essas músicas parecem qualificadas, mas eles terão algo de melhor.

Emma: Eu disse quieto, Donald! – sua fúria e braveza saiu como um balde d'água.

Erik: Analise. Sei que vai gostar. Mas principalmente no que eu dirá a seguir.

Selene alcançou alguns dos papéis para Emma, e ela observou por um momento.

Erik: Essas músicas são as mesmas que os X-Men vão apresentar.

Emma olhou radiante e maligna para o produtor.

Em frente ao prédio de Bill...

Xavier esperava ansioso para que Phillips atendesse ao celular.

Emil: Que demora!

Na casa dos Hellfire's Club...

Emma: Quem te deu essas preciosidades?

Erik: Eu tenho meus contatos. Falando em contatos, só um momento, efetuarei uma ligação.

Erik discou seu celular e após alguns segundos

Bill: Olá! – falou ao outro lado da linha telefônica

Charles: Bill Phillips! O que houve com você?

Bill: Produtor Charles Xavier! Como é bom ouvir sua voz! Eu precisava muito conversar contigo!


	2. A casa das loucas

No lado de fora...

**Gambit:** Mas que senhorita estressada, não é mesmo? – comentou

**Scott:** É por que ela tem medo de nós, medo de perder. – riu discretamente

Um grande integrante apareceu na porta do ônibus masculino, aparentando sono.

**-:** O que eu perdi? - perguntou

**Gambit:** Três belas _filles_ precisavam de ajuda numa estrada deserta. Que oportunidade!

**Fera:** Bem, vamos esquecer este episódio. – o homem direcionou os amigos para dentro do veículo.

_Filles = moças_

No dia seguinte, na República Jott fans...

Bocejei. Abri os olhos lentamente e tentei me adaptar com o clarão do quarto. "Já havia amanhecido", conclui. Retirei as cobertas de cima de mim e sentei-me na beira da cama. Estava com um pijama longo, pois os ventos externos traziam frio à nossa pele. A janela que dividia a minha cama da cama de Ká permitia que muita luz acessasse o lugar, e as cortinas brancas intensificavam a claridade. Calcei minhas pantufas e dirigi-me à porta. Antes de abrir, mirei meus olhos para Karine, minha companheira de quarto – já que os cômodos da República eram divididos por idade, e nós éramos as mais novas. Ela estava ainda dormindo, e decidi acordá-la.

**May:** Ká... – não obtive resposta. – Káá!

**Ká:** Hm?

**May:** Acorda, vai. Se não quiser que eu coloque a voz da Emma Frost pra tocar. – ameacei.

Em um pulo, Ká já estava de pé.

**Ká:** Prontinho! Sem voz de Ecca Bitch Bost nenhuma!

Pensei comigo mesma: "Isso sempre funciona! Rsrssrrs"

**May:** Anda, temos que fazer panquecas para o café da manhã. – avisei.

**Ká:** Certo. – Eu estava abrindo a porta, quando fui interrompida. – Ahnn... Você não vai trocar de roupa? – Olhei com um ar curioso para ela.

**May:** Até parece que você não me conhece! Eu fico de pijama a manhã inteira, só troco pra ir à escola! – respondi.

**Ká:** É, mas você só troca por causa daquele dia em que se esqueceu e foi pra escola do jeito que acordou. – retrucou.

**May:** Hehehe. Aquilo foi legal. – cocei a cabeça – Todos perguntaram-me se eles haviam se esquecido que era noite do pijama... – demos risadas.

**Ká:** Sem esquecer da advertência que você ganhou. – Ká soltou uma boa gargalhada, acompanhada da um riso discreto meu.

**May: **É mesmo... [b][i]**_essa[/b][/i]_** é a pior parte. – rimos um pouco - Mas então, tô te esperando lá!

**Ká: **Tá certo... – concordou.

Sumi através da porta e atravessei o corredor em direção à cozinha. Passei pela sala, mas antes disso dei uma olhada pela janela com o intuito de ver a situação atual do dia. O sol atravessava os vidros como no meu quarto, e a claridade natural era suficiente para iluminar todo o cômodo.

Lembrei-me de ir ao banheiro lavar meu rosto, como é de costume. Então, fui em direção de algum.

Monick adentrou a cozinha decidida. Abriu uma pequena porta inferior do armário e escolheu, com rapidez, a caixa de sucrilhos de chocolate. Em uma vasilha laranja, despejou uma quantidade do cereal e sacou a caixa de leite na geladeira para completar sua refeição. Com cuidado, virou-a para dentro do pote, mas sua mão pulou junto ao seu coração ao ouvir o chamado de Sindy:

**Sindy:** **_Consegui!_** – gritou com empolgação. Ela vinha de um cômodo perto da cozinha.

**Mony:** Oh, Sinthia! – exclamou. – Você quer acabar comigo? – largou o leite sobre o que fora derramado. Levou a mão até seu coração para recuperar-se do susto. Sindy apareceu no mesmo cômodo ao detectar a presença da amiga. Segurava alguns pequenos papeis na mão e estava radiando felicidade – Mony não entendeu o porquê.

**Sindy:** Eu consegui, Mony! **_Consegui!_** – repetiu exaltada.

**Mony:** Conseguiu o quê, amiga? – perguntou com a curiosidade dominando seu coração ofegante.

**Sindy:** Os ingressos para o **_Marsden Festival_**! – revelou. Monick arregalou os olhos com a frase da colega.

**Mony:** Ma-Marsden Festival? – gaguejou a garota.

**Sindy:** Sim, menina. Marsden Festival**_!_** – aproximaram-se as duas e pularam como crianças, rindo e soltando alguns sons não identificados, mas que eram compreendidos pela alegria.

Passados alguns segundos, elas pararam com a folia e Sindy levou o seu dedo até a boca, em sinal de silêncio.

**Sindy:** Shhh... Não vamos fazer bagunça, não quero acordá-las desta maneira, mas sim, de outra forma. – um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto da jovem.

**May:** Ei... – susurrei, fazendo com que ambas tomassem um susto.

**Sindy: **Ah, droga! Não era pra você estará acordada... – lamentou

**May:** E por quê não?

**Mony:** Porque queremos acordar as meninas com muita festa pra dar uma ótima notícia! – respondeu empolgada

**May:** Que notícia é essa? – levei minhas mãos até minha cintura

**Sindy:** Olha o que tenho aqui... – deixou à mostra os ingressos para o festival

**May:** Oh... My... Bieber! – disse incrédula – Deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! – corri até elas, e Sindy me deu um dos papéis.

**Mony: **Inacreditável, não? – falou vendo a minha euforia

**May:** Quando vai ser? – indaguei saltitante

**Sindy: **Sábado!

**Mony:** Vou pegar minha vuvuzela, hehehehe. – anunciou Mony, que correu até seu quarto deixando-nos ali com olhos brilhantes.


End file.
